Mackenzie Dylan Cooper
by Sonny Bunny
Summary: Chad wakes up thinking he's Mackenzie and for some strange reason he believes Sonny is Chloe.
1. Prologue

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

Sonny walked down the hall humming a song while she made her way to her dressing room, she turned the corner to come face to face with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"_Sonny_," said Chad tersely, standing in his Mackenzie Falls uniform.

Sonny crossed her arms. "_Chad,_" she looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

Chad scoffed. "What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm going to my dress—"she abruptly stopped. "Wait, I asked you first!"

"Well, if you must know I was _walking_ until you blocked my path."

"Walking?" repeated Sonny.

"Yes, _walking_," said Chad. "It's a form of exercise, and I do need to stay in tip top shape since I'm the _star _of Mackenzie Falls."

Sonny rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "What is Mackenzie Falls even about?"

"It's too complicated for you to understand, Munroe," he said smirking.

Sonny started laughing. "I bet _you_ don't even know what it's about!"

Chad's lips got thin as he frowned. "_I so do! _And I'll have you know that the ladies find Mackenzie to be quite _irresistible_," he jerked at his collar smiling smugly," and why wouldn't they, I do play him."

"The only _ladies _that find you irresistible are fictional characters like Chloe—"

"So you _do_ watch Mackenzie Falls!" exclaimed Chad interrupting her, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"Only a couple of episodes, and don't flatter yourself, they're just good material to make fun of in our sketches," said Sonny.

"Oh, one day Munroe," said Chad smirking again," you will _fall_ for me."

"In your dreams."

"No, in _your_ dreams," Chad said with a wink before he walked pass her.

Sonny glared at Chad's back as he went around the corner. She just did not get him, he could be so cocky, self-absorbed, and egoistic, but then there were times when he could be sweet, caring, and thoughtful..then he just _had_ to ruin it by going back into CDC mode. Sonny sighed, about to enter her dressing room then she heard someone yelp—that sounded like Chad.

Sonny dashed around the corner to see Chad face up lying on the floor unconscious. In the progress of rushing to his side she too almost lost her balance, it seemed that someone had spilt something slippery on the floor; Chad must have slipped on it. She knelt down on the floor next to him.

"_Chad_?" she cried out. He didn't response. She started to feel herself panic; she began to shake his shoulder. "_Chad_?" she repeated, her voice slightly quivering. "This isn't funny! Wake up! Chad! Say something, say peace out suckers, say anything!"

Chad seemed to come back to life, slightly groaning in pain. Sonny gave at sigh of relief as she watched his eyes slowly open up looking unfocused upon her, then he slightly shook his head, he continued to stare at her face above his. His crystal blue eyes sparkled as he gazed upon her and slowly a mesmerizing smile formed on his lips—his facial expression could only be described as a _loving _look.

Sonny's heart skipped a beat. He had never quite looked at her like that before. She was confused at why he was just staring at her, it was starting to make her feel uneasy. If she thought she was confused before, she was thrown into a whole new whirlwind when he said only one word looking directly at her.

"_Chloe."_

_

* * *

_

**Please review, I enjoy reading what you readers have to say! :) Have a Sonny day!**


	2. Chloe

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They made me do a happy dance :) I finished this part so here it is, hope you guys enjoy!**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sonny blinked at Chad. "What...what did you just call me?"

Chad stared up at her for a couple of seconds, and then he smiled again. "I called you Chloe…_Chloe_."

Sonny blinked, then a smirk slowly formed on her lips as she felt half annoyed and half relieved. "Oh, I get it, _very _funny Chad and here I was really worried about you. But apparently you're fine enough to tease me about our previous conversation."

Chad brows snapped together in confusion. "Tease you? I would never tease you, Chloe. You know I don't care that you're…._poor_." he paused. "Who's Chad?"

Sonny got up from the floor crossing her arms staring down at Chad. "Okay, Chad this is getting old really quick," she said. "If you're alright then I'm leaving."

Chad quickly got up from the floor. "Chloe, wait!" he grasped his forehand suddenly feeling lightheaded and uneven in his footing. Sonny quickly forgot about her anger, and grabbed his arm trying to steady him.

She looked at him in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," said Chad feebly, he glanced down at the sleeve of his blazer where Sonny's hands held onto him then glanced back up at her. Sonny quickly let go of his arm blushing.

Chad then looked her up and down. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"My uniform?" repeated Sonny confused.

"Yes, did something happen to it?" he asked. "I'm sure I could get Penelope to lend you a uniform," he reached out and took her hand in his, looking deeply into her eyes. "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble with the academy, Chloe."

Sonny got lost in his eyes and the warmth of his skin touching hers for a moment. "_A-academy_?" she repeated in a daze.

Chad then noticed something behind Sonny, his eyes narrowed in confusion and then he took a look around at his surroundings for the first time. "Chloe, where are we?"

Sonny shook her head coming back to reality, she jerked her hand away from his. Chad looked disappointed at the loss of her hand. "We're at Condor Studios, you know that and would you stop calling me Chloe! I'm Sonny!"

"Sonny?" said Chad faintly. "Condor Studios?"

"Stop it Chad," said Sonny getting fed up with his little game. "You're really starting to freak me out."

"Freak you out?" exclaimed Chad. "You're freaking me out Chloe, you're acting strange and I really wish you would stop calling me Chad."

"What do you want me to call you CDC?" said Sonny rolling her eyes.

"No, I want you to call me by my name," he said. "_Mackenzie_," he paused. "Mackenzie Falls."

Sonny just stood there gaping at him for a second, then she busted out laughing. "_Seriously_? That's your character's name?" she held onto her sides as she laughed. "And this _whole_ time I thought it was called Falls because Mackenzie owns the falls."

"What are you laughing about Chloe?" said Chad, his voice strained with hurt going up a pitch.

Sonny suddenly stopped laughing at the sound of his tone, her eyes studying his expression, then she took a couple of steps forward narrowing her eyes as she looked into his eyes to try and find traces of mockery in them—she found none.

She gasped stepping back, her eyes widening. "Oh my gosh…you're…you're…._serious_?" she paused, then she said slowly. "_Mackenzie_?"

Chad exhaled. "Yes, Chloe?"

Sonny gasped again. "Okay, that's it! We're going to the studio doctor!" she said grabbing a hold of his hand leading him down the hallway.

* * *

Sonny sat on a couch outside in the waiting room while the doctor examined Chad. She nervously tapped the soles of her feet against the floor. What was wrong? Why did he think he was Mackenzie? And more importantly why did he think she was Chloe, she didn't look anything like Chloe besides having the same hair and eye color. And Chloe was Mackenzie's….Sonny gulped…_love interest_. Sonny glanced at the closed door to the examination room. Oh, if he was faking this and making her worry over nothing—he _was_ so dead.

The doctor came out into the waiting room. Sonny instantly got up from the couch looking at the doctor with worry. "Is…is it bad?" she asked uncertain.

"Oh, no," said the doctor. "There was no permanent damage, but because of the swift hit on the head his brain was disrupted and he only seems to remember things having to do with Mackenzie Falls, therefore he thinks he's Mackenzie," he paused. "He might have had his mind on Mackenzie Falls right before the fall, that could possibly explain it, his mind keeps going back to his last thought and builds around that."

"Is he going to keep thinking he's Mackenzie?" said Sonny biting her lip.

"Most likely no," said the doctor. "He will eventually remember who he is, but there's no way of knowing how long that will take. You can try and tell him, but in these types of conditions the patient won't believe you, they can be quite stubborn, it's just easier to play along until they start to remember on their own."

"Well, that's nothing new Chad's always stubborn," mumbled Sonny.

"I'm sorry, Miss Munroe what did you say? I didn't hear you," said the doctor.

"I…I...I said he called me Chloe," said Sonny stuttering. "Why does he think I'm Chloe?"

"I really couldn't tell you Miss Munroe," said the doctor. "The mind thinks what it wants to think."

* * *

Chad walked out into the waiting room soon after the doctor had left. Sonny greeted him with one of her best smiles. "Hey Chad, how are you feeling?" she said gently.

Chad rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, I guess," he paused. "I guess I took a fall….why do you keep calling me Chad?"

"I…um..," Sonny started to say but then was interrupted by Chad's stomach growling. She smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Chad's mouth formed a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

Sonny looked over the selection of fruits in the cafeteria with her tray in front of her, while Chad was browsing over the drinks a couple of feet away from her. The cafeteria was pretty much empty; there were only a couple of people eating their lunches. Her cast and The Mackenzie Falls cast had yet to enter the cafeteria. She sighed_, thank goodness_. How she was going to explain this to them, she had no idea.

"There is something _seriously_ wrong," she heard Chad exclaim behind her.

She whirled around in a panic to see Chad standing in front of her. She scanned him over with her eyes to see if he was hurt in anyway. What was wrong? Was the doctor mistaken? "What's wrong?" she said anxiously. "Is it your head?"

"There is no H2WhOa in the drink selection," said Chad upset. "I don't understand, my bottled water is sold everywhere. I only drink my water! I mean who _knows_ what's in those other drinks!"

Sonny let out a sigh of relief, then once her heart stopped pounding she rolled her eyes.

Chad or Mackenzie, he was still a _drama_ king.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think about this part. As always, have a Sonny day! :)**


	3. The Look

**A/N: Thank you guys as always I enjoy reading your reviews, here is the newest part. Check it out!**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

After Sonny made the excuse that she needed to go to the ladies room, she managed to dash over to the Mackenzie Falls set and grab an H2WhOa bottle prop and fill it with tap water—thankfully the Mackenzie Falls cast was nowhere to go seen, though the security guard did give her a funny look as she dashed in and out.

Sonny sprinted into the cafeteria and came to a halt in front of Chad. She bent over trying to catch her breath, she held the bottle of water out to him. "_Here_…here's…your…_water_," she panted.

Chad took the bottle of water from her. "Why, thank you Chloe…._are you okay_?"

"_Oh_…_oh_..._yeah_," she panted," I'm okay, I just need…I just need…to sit down," she said pulling out a chair from a table and collapsing onto it. "Tawni's right," she said continuing to catch her breath," I am _too_ nice."

"Shall we get some food?" said Chad.

"Oh, yeah…just give me second," Sonny took a deep breath, then got up," okay, let's go," she said her cheerfulness returning.

Sonny picked up her tray from where she left it and walked over to where Chad was standing looking at the menu, her smile quickly diminished once she saw who was serving—_Brenda_.

Chad rubbed his chin while pondering over the menu. "What's a Chad Hero Sandwich?"

"It's a really great sandwich, it's named after a famous actor _Chad Dylan Cooper_," said Sonny with great emphasis hoping to get something across to him.

"Oh," he turned his head to glance at her, then looked back at the menu," never heard of him." Sonny's shoulders slumped forward. "I think I'll try it," he said.

Sonny held out her tray preparing herself for the big glop of _food_—if it could even be considered that—to be dropped onto her plate. She almost lost her balance as the weight of the food plunked onto her plate. She grimaced at _it_—great, it was _extra_ chunky today.

"Chloe?" said Chad his mouth twisted in disgust. "What's that on your plate?"

"My _lunch_?" she sighed. "The lunch lady won't give me anything else."

Chad started snapping his fingers. "Hey you, lunch lady?" Brenda came back over to them. "I think this beautiful young lady deserves some real food, don't you?" he said in an authoritative yet gentle tone. Sonny's mouth slightly went slack as the words, "beautiful young lady" left his mouth.

He had apparently got his point across as Sonny found her glob replaced with a steak and mashed potatoes.

"Wow, _thanks_," said Sonny in awe as they walked over to the table she usually sat at with her castmates.

The corners of Chad's mouth tugged into a smile that made her feel weak in the knees, which is why it was a good thing she had already pulled out her chair to take a seat. "It all comes with being me, Chole," he said scooting his chair forward. "You can't let people walk over you, my father would never had gotten anywhere in the water business, if he let that happen to him."

After that they ate in slience, or at least Chad did, Sonny more or less picked at her food. She couldn't eat because she was more preoccupied with the fact that Chad wouldn't stop _looking_ at her. Even when she stared down at her plate, she could still feel his gaze on her sending shivers down her spine. She glanced at him a couple of times, he had this _look_ in his eyes and it really was starting to unnerve her.

She had finally had enough; she slammed her fork down and turned to Chad. "Would you stop looking at me like that!"

Chad patted his napkin on his mouth looking completely calm. "Like what?" he said looking at her with that _look_ again in his sparkly eyes.

"Like…like…_that!" _

"I'm not looking at you any differently than I always have Chloe."

"_Fine_," retorted Sonny.

Chad slightly jerked back his head, he stared at her in confusion. "_Fine_?"

"_Good_."

"Um…what's good?"

"No, you're supposed to say _good_," explained Sonny.

Chad stared at her, then blinked. "_Why_?"

Sonny let out a sigh of frustration as she smacked her palm against her forehead. "Listen, you're not who you think you are."

Chad's eyebrow rose. "I'm…._not_?"

"No, you are _Chad Dylan Cooper_," she said as if trying to explain something to a five year old," you are _not _Mackenzie Falls."

"I know I hit my head Chloe," said Chad. "But I'm pretty _sure_ I know who I am, and that is _Mackenzie Falls_," he said in a tone that made it clear he was not going to budge from this belief.

Sonny smacked hand against her forehand again. Maybe the doctor was right, maybe it would just be easier to play along.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe in one more week we will have Ninjas and Pirates 2 in our hands to play until our heart's content," said Nico as he entered the cafeteria with Grady.

"Yeah, or until our fingers can't move anymore from pushing the buttons—"Grady suddenly stopped talking as Nico and him noticed Chad sitting at their table with Sonny.

"Sonny?" said Nico unsure. "What's Chad Dylan _Pooper_ doing sitting at our table?"

"Yeah, and how did you get that _steak_?" said Grady eyeing Sonny's picked over steak.

Chad mouth formed into a grimace. "First Chad Dylan Cooper? And now these _people _are calling me Chad Dylan Pooper? For the last time my name is _Mackenzie_!" he exclaimed banging his fist into the table.

Sonny quickly got up nervously laughing, grabbing onto Nico and Grady. "I'll be right back, Cha…._Mackenzie_," she said. "I'm just going to have a little chat with my friends."

Sonny guided Nico and Grady over to another part of the cafeteria and then started hitting them. "Would you guys stop it!" she exclaimed. "He's _already_ confused enough!"

"_Ouch_! Sonny! Stop it!" said Nico trying to block her hits. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what's with the hits? Where's the love?" said Grady.

"Long story short," said Sonny. "Chad fell and hit his head, now he thinks he's Mackenzie. The doctor said he doesn't know how long it will last, but that Chad will eventually remember."

Nico and Grady looked to where Chad was sitting, then looked back at Sonny. "_Seriously_?" they said in unison.

"Seriously," said Sonny then she paused. "Where are Tawni and Zora?"

"I think Zora's having her lunch in the vents today and Tawni was in the hall flirting with some actor," said Nico.

Sonny walked back to the table with Nico and Grady and introduced them to Mackenzie.

"So how long have you two known Chloe?" said Chad as they all sat around the table.

Nico and Grady stared at him in silence, then Nico turned to Grady. "Do we _know_ a Chloe?"

"_I wish_," said Grady.

Sonny started nervously laughing, slapping her knee. "They are such _kidders_! Of course, you guys know a Chloe…_I'm_ Chloe!"

Nico and Grady stared at Sonny their mouths slightly agape, then Nico asked, "Are we _still_ Nico and Grady?"

Sonny let out another laugh. "_See_? They just can't _stop_ kidding around!"

* * *

**Please review! Tell me what you think! Hope you guys enjoyed this part. The next part might take longer just because I'm getting piled with homework and tests :::sigh::: Well, have a Sonny day guys! **


	4. The Falls

**A/N: Well, I'm a little stressed. I just got done with three assignments due tomorrow, plus studied for two tests I will have tomorrow also. I finished my part of a group project, waited an hour and thirty minutes for my other group members to show up to finish it, they never did...well, I know I got my part done. Writing fiction helps cheer me up, plus reading your reviews so I wrote this next part. Also just wanted to say you're all awesome, the greatest reviewers of our generation! Oh and erin thank you for adding two of my stories to your community! **

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Nico and Grady had gotten up to go get some food, leaving Chad and Sonny alone again at the table.

"So, Chloe, I still don't understand why we're at a TV studio, shouldn't we be at the academy right now?" asked Chad just as The Mackenzie Falls cast entered the cafeteria. "_Penelope_? _Devon_?" he said faintly when he saw them.

Sonny turned in her seat to see that The Mackenzie Falls cast had indeed entered the cafeteria, except Ferguson wasn't with them, he was the actor who played Trevor, Mackenzie's best friend.

Sonny turned back around to look at Chad. Why hadn't he said something about Chastity? She had entered the cafeteria too, and she was the actress who played _Chloe_, Mackenzie's _love interest_—the person he now believed _her_ to be for some reason. She thought for sure that he would notice her, and snap out of this delusion that she was Chloe.

Marta, the actress who played Penelope noticed Chad sitting with Sonny. "Chad? What are you doing sitting at the _losers_ table?" she said, then glanced at Sonny. "And talking to _her_?" she sneered.

Chad's eyes narrowed, he slammed down his napkin onto the table standing up from his chair. "That is _enough,_ Penelope! I am sick and tired of the way you treat poor Chloe!" he cried out, and then gave Sonny an apologetic look, then looked back at Marta. "You might not think she belongs, but I _do_!"

Marta gaped at Chad. "_P-penelope_?" she stuttered. "What are you talking about, we're not on set!"

Sonny quickly got up from chair, nervously laughing again. "Can I talk to you guys, real quick?" she said to the Falls cast. "It's _important_."

Marta frowned. "This isn't about another peace picnic or camping trip is it?"

"No, no," said Sonny smiling, she glanced back at Chad. "We're just going to talk out our problems Mackenzie, you just sit and eat, we'll be right back!"

Sonny guided the Falls cast over to another part of the cafeteria to talk to them.

* * *

"Why did you just call him _Mackenzie_?" asked Skyler, the actor who played Devon, Mackenzie's half-brother.

"Because he thinks he's _Mackenzie_," said Sonny. "Chad took a fall earlier and hit his head, I was with him when he woke up and he called me Chloe. The doctor said he should remember who he is…eventually."

"Wait, he thinks _you're_ Chloe?" said Chastity.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

* * *

After Sonny talked with The Falls cast and they somewhat accepted it, she walked back to the table to join Chad.

"Did Penelope apologize to you, Chloe?" asked Chad once she sat down.

"Yes, she sure did!" said Sonny in what she hoped was a convincing tone.

Chad looked down at his half-eaten sandwich in silence, then he glance back up looking straight at her. "Why were you speaking to _Devon_ also, Chloe?" he blurted out.

"I…I…was just telling him how you took a fall," said Sonny lamely, she asked him something before he could question her again. "Ch…Mackenzie, do you recognize that _other_ girl I was talking with?"

Chad shook his head. "No, I don't believe so."

"Come with me," said Sonny as she got up from her seat. She brought Chad over to where Chastity was getting some vanilla fro-yo.

"Mackenzie, do you remember her?" asked Sonny.

Chad studied Chastity tilting his head. "Um…no, should I?"

"Look _real_ close Mackenzie," said Sonny encouraging him, "she doesn't look somewhat _familiar_?"

Chad squinted his eyes, staring at Chastity closely, then he shook his head. "No, not a clue."

"I'm _Chloe_, Cha…Mackenzie! Chloe, the one you did your science project with!" exclaimed Chastity while she held her cone of vanilla fro-yo.

Chad jerked his head back giving Chastity a weird look. "No, you're not," he said, then pointed to Sonny," because she's Chloe."

"_Seriously_? You actually believe _she's_ Chloe, and _not_ me," said Chastity.

"Yes, _because_ she _is_ Chloe," said Chad, he smiled at Sonny. "I would know those big brown eyes anywhere."

Sonny blushed, while Chastity rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sonny was going to give it one more try, maybe showing Chad around the set of Mackenzie Falls would remind him that the world of Mackenzie Falls was fictional, and that he was an actor, or in the words of Chad Dylan Cooper—the greatest actor of our generation.

Sonny and Chad walked down the hall towards the Mackenzie Falls set; currently there were no posters of Mackenzie Falls on the walls because they were making new posters for Mackenzie Falls season five.

They ran into Skyler when they entered the set. "_Devon_," said Chad.

"Cha..Mackenzie, Chloe," said Skyler. "How are you guys doing?"

"You will _never_ have my falls…," Chad started to say, then he seemed to realize what Skyler said," wait, what did you just say?"

"I said, how are you guys doing?" repeated Skyler.

Chad narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're being nice to me? _Why_ are you being nice to me? Are you _up_ to something, Devon? Hoping I'll let my guard down, so you can snatch the falls from right under my nose? Well, I'm _not_ falling for it!"

Skyler's eyebrows rose. "_Whatever_, Mackenzie," he said then started to leave.

"Wait, Devon," said Sonny. "Do you know where Trevor is?" She hoped Ferguson was around, maybe he could help? He was seen as an ally in Mackenzie's eyes.

"He's on sick leave, he's got the flu," said Skyler.

Sonny frowned as her shoulders slumped forward. "I'll have to remember to send him a get well basket," said Chad aloud. Skyler went on his way leaving them alone again.

Sonny stood there feeling less sunny than usual. What was she going to do? She was having no luck in helping Chad regain his memory. She looked around and noticed that Chad was no longer standing next to her. Where did he go? She didn't have to wonder long, when she heard him cry out.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?"

Sonny ran to where his voice had come from, she found him kneeling on the floor looking at one of the Mackenzie Falls sets in utter despair.

He looked up at her, his eyes watering. "What happened to my house Chloe? It's there, but it's _not_. It's just the library..not even the _whole_ library! It's like someone just took a chuck out of my home!"

Maybe bringing him to the Mackenzie Falls set hadn't been the greatest idea.

* * *

**Please review! Did you guys enjoy this part? Also I'll probably start working on the next part of Me, Myself, and Time soon I think. Right now I think I need a nap. Have a Sonny day guys! :)**


	5. This Chad

**A/N: Thank you all so so much for the reviews! Here is the newest part, I hope you guys continue enjoying it!**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Let me see if I got this right, I have to act and read lines as _myself_?" said Chad slowly. He was sitting down on the couch in his dressing room on the Mackenzie Falls set. "Why? Are they making some type of biopic about me?"

"Something…_like_ that, it's a TV show," said Sonny sitting next to him on the couch.

"Called Mackenzie Falls?" asked Chad.

"Correct," said Sonny with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm going to have to call my lawyers I can't just rush into this project."

"Mackenzie you already signed the contact to star in it."

"_I did_?" said Chad clearly confused. He sat for a moment in silence looking lost in his thoughts. "Oh, that's why we're all here? Because we're all filming my TV series? I guess I forgot I signed a contract," he paused. "So, what I saw was a set replica of my house? That makes sense," he said, then looked down at his hands, "it just kind of put me into shock seeing a part of my home on a TV lot."

Chad leaned back into the couch and sighed. "I can't wait to get home, to something familiar," he said," it's been a very confusing, stressful day."

"_Home_?" Sonny blurted out, she bit her lip. She had a feeling he was _not_ talking about Chad's home.

"Yes, Falls Mansion where my falls are, you've been there, Chloe."

"_You can't_!" she cried out.

Chad's eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement. "Why?"

Oh, maybe because it doesn't exist? Yeah, she really couldn't tell him that. "Because…because…" she stuttered as she tried to think up an excuse for him not to go home," because you're needed here to film Mackenzie Falls." Her eyes lit up at her brilliant idea. "Yes, you stay here because you would have to fly back and forth, and you know how you're afraid to fly Mackenzie."

He gasped sitting up straight. "How do you know that, Chloe? Did _Penelope_ tell you?"

"Yes, she did Mackenzie," said Sonny having no other way to explain how she knew.

"I guess I don't mind as much that _you_ know, Chloe," he said tenderly as he gazed into her eyes. "You know, I have been so _confused_ ever since I woke up from my fall, but with you here I feel…" his voice drifted off as he absentmindedly leaned forward towards Sonny.

Sonny's breath hitched in the back of her throat, as she saw that _look_ in his eyes again. Was he getting _closer_? Her eyes widened, she frantically jolted off the couch. "Would you look at the time!" she said nervously giggling. "You must be tired, it's been a long day."

Chad stared up at her from the couch, his shoulders slumped forward. "I…I guess?" he paused. "Where is my room around here?"

"_This_ is your dressing room, Mackenzie," said Sonny.

"Then why does the wall have letters spelling _Chad_ on it?"

"Because…because that was the room's previous owner?" said Sonny, rather lamely.

Chad turned quiet, his eyes becoming unfocused as he stared off into the distance lost in thought. Then he spoke. "I've been thinking about this Chad Dylan Copper character you keep mentioning." he caressed his chin in thought. "What does this _Chad_ look like? Does he look a lot like me?"

"Yes, he looks identical to you," said Sonny playing along.

Chad's eyes widened, he gasped.

Sonny looked at him with eager eyes. What was it? Could he possibly be remembering? Had something clicked in his mind?

Chad sprung up from the couch, he grabbed her by the arms in urgency, his face twisted in concern. "It's my _evil_ twin brother," he said dramatically. "He must be trying to trick you again Chloe! That's why you keep mistaking me for him." He pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, I'll protect you! When did you last see _Chad_?"

Sonny untangled herself from Chad's arms. "No, Chad is _not_ your evil twin brother! He is _you_!" she exclaimed as she stopped playing along for a moment.

"I'm not this _Chad_, you keep talking about Chloe!" he said through clenched teeth.

"_Yes you are_!" shouted Sonny starting to get frustrated. "_You just don't remember_!"

Chad seemed to ignore her outburst. "This _Chad_ person is..," he said looking away to hide the pain reflected in his eyes,"…he _special_ to you?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking.

"_E-excuse me_?" Sonny blurted out, blinking in shock.

Chad whipped around, his hands clenched into firsts at his side, his crystal blue eyes begging for an answer, his voice raw with emotion. "Do you have _feelings_ for him, _Chloe_?"

Sonny stood there completely floored. Feelings…for…._Chad_? Her brain went into a stupor repeating those words.

Well, this was completely _awkward _he was asking if she had feelings for _him_, and he had no idea he was asking about himself, he truly thought _Chad_ was just some guy that looked like him.

She felt her pulse increase in speed, as blood rushed to her cheeks. "I…I..._no_ I don't have feelings for…_Chad_!" she managed to blurt out as she regained her speech.

Chad took a step forward, a very intense look in his eyes. Sonny gulped as he studied her eyes. He stepped back, a hurt expression encasing his face. "I don't _believe_ you," he said, his voice raspy from the lump building up within his throat.

"_W-what_?" Sonny choked out.

He grimaced while avoiding eye contact with her. "You may say it, Chloe," he paused taking a deep breath. "But your eyes say something completely _different_."

Her eyes narrowed, she clenched her jaw, a wave of anger overcoming her. "_Excuse me_!" she huffed. "I think I know what my _own_ eyes _say_!" She turned around to leave.

"Wait, Chloe!" Chad cried out, he grasped her hand halting her. "I…I…I don't know what overcame me! I didn't…I mean..." he stuttered trying to find the right words. ""Please don't leave me, Chloe!" he pleaded. "I really don't know what's going on and with Trevor being sick, you're the only one I can really trust. Please, _don't leave_," he choked out.

Sonny sighed looking into his eyes, those lost panic-stricken eyes. She felt her anger melt away, she never could stay angry long. Chad needed her, and even though neither of them really admitted it out loud, they were friends.

She smiled softy. "I forgive you, Mackenzie. I won't leave you, I'll be around if you need me," she paused. "Now get some rest."

He smiled back at her, the sparkle returning to his eyes.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think! Bye! Have a Sonny day, and not a Rainy or Cloudy. :)**


	6. His Evil Twin

**A/N: LoL guys! Well, you guys always do say update soon! I write when I take breaks because I enjoy it, it's pretty easy for me to write up a chapter if I get on a roll. I'm not always as quick, believe me I've gotten into ruts before and it's down right frustrating! Like my story Me, Myself, and Time it's coming to me, but not _as _quick as MDC. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Check it out! Oh, yeah also I decided to name my chapters!**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**His Evil Twin**

* * *

"Mackenzie, it's such a beautiful night."

"Even more so, now that you're here, Chloe," said Mackenzie, then he turned to look straight at the camera. "Um…I have a problem."

"CUT!" yelled the director. "What is it now, Cha…Mackenzie?"

"She just read Chloe's line," said Chad simply glancing at Chastity.

"Yes?" said the director waiting for further explanation.

"Well, Penelope is playing _Penelope_, and Devon is playing _Devon_, why isn't Chloe playing _Chloe_?"

The director sighed. "We already told you Mackenzie, Chloe is busy, she got a part in a comedy show called So Random."

"Well, I can't play myself right, if _she's_ playing Chloe," said Chad. "She's doing it all wrong." Chastity's mouth dropped open, then she glared at Chad's back.

The director buried his face in his hands and groaned.

* * *

Sonny was in her dressing room getting ready for her Sicky Vicky sketch. Nico and Grady poked their heads in looking through the open door. "Hi Chloe!" they said in unison.

Sonny groaned putting her wig on. "I told you guys, my name is _still_ Sonny!"

Grady and Nico walked into her dressing room. "_Sonny_," said Nico. "_Chloe_," said Grady. "Make up your mind already!" they said in unison.

Marshall knocked on the doorway holding a Mackenzie Falls uniform. "Sonny, change of plans! You will be guest starring on Mackenzie Falls for a couple of days!" he said then tossed the uniform to Sonny.

Sonny stared down in shock at the uniform in her hands. "W-what?" she uttered. "What about my sketches?"

"Oh, no worries," said Marshall smiling. "We can work around it, until you return."

"_Who am I playing_?" said Sonny slowly, almost dreading the answer. She couldn't possibly be playing…

"_Chloe_," said Marshall.

"But…but…_how_?" stuttered Sonny, glancing back down at the uniform. "The viewers will realize I'm _not_ Chloe."

"Chad refuses to work unless you play Chloe, so the Mackenzie Falls writers came up with the idea that Chloe gets into a terrible car accident, and has to have her face completely reconstructed," explained Marshall. "Chastity is going to take a vacation, and once Chad gets his memory back the writers will think up a way to reintroduce Chastity as Chloe."

Sonny could only blink at Marshall's longwinded explanation. Maybe Chad was right, Mackenzie Falls was _complicated_.

* * *

Mackenzie rushed down the white hallways of the hospital, his footsteps pounding against the floor as he dodged past people. Sweat trickled down his brow, rugged, shallow breathes escaped his mouth as his panic-stricken eyes searched for her room number. His was deaf to the beeping machines, and the intercoms paging doctors, all he could hear was the thought repeating in his mind—_Let her be okay, please let her be okay_.

He burst into her room, his eyes widened. _"Chloe!"_ he choked out.

There she laid in the hospital bed, a machine by her side motioning her heart rate, and her face completely wrapped up in bandages. He raced to her bedside, dropping to his knees and grasping her hand in his. "Chloe, I came as soon as I heard," said Mackenzie his voice hoarse. "Can you hear me?" a sob escaped his quivering lips; he rested his forehand against their clasped hands. "I can't lose you, Chloe! _I can't_!"

The doctor entered the room. Mackenzie looked over at him. "Will she be okay doctor?"

"We tried our best to reconstruct her face," said the doctor. "We won't know for sure how it turned out until we take the bandages off." The doctor walked over to the bed and slowly started to unravel the bandages until her face was revealed.

Her brown eyes slowly opened blinking to adjust to the light. Her eyes searched hysterically until they landed on Mackenzie's face. "_M-mackenzie_," Chloe choked out her voice trembling with fear. "Where am I? What happened?" she sobbed.

Tears of relief streamed down Mackenzie's face. "You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident, Chloe."

"How..how do I look?" she wept sniffing her nose.

Mackenzie raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek. "You're…._perfect_."

Suddenly Chloe's father came barging into the room. "_Mackenzie_," he spat out. "This is all your fault! If my daughter hadn't gotten mixed up with your _kind_, she never would have gotten in that car!" he grabbed Mackenzie by the collar.

"DADDY NO!" screamed Chloe.

Chloe's father raised his fist getting ready to punch Mackenzie in the face.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "BRING IN THE STUNT DOUBLE!"

"Stunt double?" repeated Chad as he was let go of, then he saw _himself_ walk into the room; his jaw dropped as did Sonny's as she sat straight up in the prop hospital bed dumbfounded by the sight of another Chad.

"_Uh-huh! I knew it!_" Chad cried out pointing at his doppelganger. "I knew you existed…_Chad_! So that's the name you go by! Thought you got rid of me last time we fenced, didn't you? Where have you been hiding?"

"Wait, there _are_ two of you?" Sonny choked out.

The doppelganger adjusted his tie. "Actually, I'm _Chaz_," he said. "I'm Cha…_Mackenzie's_ stunt double on Mackenzie Falls."

"_Lies!"_ Chad shrieked.

The director groaned; they didn't pay him enough. "Mackenzie, Chloe why don't you two take a break?"

Chad glared at Chaz looking at him closely causing Chaz to lean back. Chad poked him in the chest. "I will be watching you, _Chad_."

Chaz shrugged his shoulders. "Um…okay?" he said. "But it's _Cha_—"Chad cut him off.

"I know _who_ you _are_!" exclaimed Chad before he walked off the set.

Sonny walked past Chaz gapping at him, then she halted. "You're really _Chad's_ stunt double?" she asked him.

"_Indeed_," said Chaz.

"_Great_, now this only gives Chad more reason to think he's right about having an evil twin brother named _Chad!" _complained Sonny as she exited the set as well. "_Give me a break_!"

* * *

**Please review, I enjoy reading your comments! Hope you guys enjoyed this part and have a Sonny day! :)**


	7. Eye of the Beholder

**A/N: Can't thank you guys enough for the reviews! :) Love every single one of them! Glad you're all loving it and I hope it continues to get better for you guys! How did I come up with this? Falling for the Falls part 1 from these quotes:**

**Sonny: **"Twenty-four hours ago I fell in love with a guy named Mackenzie and you Chad are no-"

**Chad: **"Don't say Mackenzie, do not say Mackenzie!"

**Sonny: **"_Mackenzie!_"

**Sonny: **(talking to Chad later on) "That's very _Mackenzie_ of you."

**Also me writing for MF? That would so be a dream come true! Oh, for you guys that also read my fic Me, Myself, and Time I do try to update my stories at the same time, but I'm still trying to think through how I want the next chapter to go, so sorry! But I'm still definitely working on that fic.**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Eye of the Beholder**

* * *

Sonny sat on the steps outside of Condor Studios; after changing out of her Chloe uniform she had decided to get some air.

This was not going well. Chad was even more convinced that he was Mackenzie, and that Chaz—who she still couldn't believe looked just like Chad—was his evil twin brother named _Chad_. What was even _worst_ was the fluttering feeling she got in her stomach when Chad…Mackenzie..Chad…whatever his name was…caressed her cheek in the hospital scene.

She couldn't be falling for Mackenzie..who was _Chad…_but _wasn't…_but _was_….at the _same_ time. She groaned. She did _not_ like Chad! Mackenzie was just confusing her with his attention towards her because he behaved as if she was Chloe. She was human after all, of course she reacted to his flattery it was only natural.

Why didn't he remember who he was yet? And _why_ did she want _Chad_ back? Mackenzie was much more _tolerable_…he _didn't_ call her a Random, he _didn't_ constantly call himself the greatest actor of our generation, he _didn't_ have that cute little smirk….did she just call his smirk _cute_? She moaned. It's all Mackenzie's fault! With his, I call see it in your eyes…_stupid_ Mackenzie…_stupid _Chad!

"Chloe?"

Sonny gasped biting back a scream; she turned around to see Chad standing behind her. "Mackenzie," she said clenching her chest," don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," he said sitting down next to her on the step. "Crazy day, huh?" he said.

"I feel like I stepped into some Mackenzie Falls episode, except it's _real_," she mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you?" said Chad.

"_I said_, yeah crazy," said Sonny.

"It's kind of _awkward_ how we're portrayed as…as…_love interests_ in the series," he said faintly chuckling," is…_isn't it_?"

Sonny sighed. "_You have no idea_."

"_Is it_?" he said. Sonny gasped as she felt something warm on her hand, she looked down to see his hand resting on top of hers in the middle of step, her eyes met his again. "Because I have to admit it _hurts_ me Chloe, knowing you like _Chad_." Sonny was about to correct him, but he silenced her by laying a finger on her lips. She felt the fluttering again and also lightheaded. "Even if you deny it," he said, then paused staring into her eyes. "It's weird Chloe…I've never experienced this feeling before…yet at the same time it seems so familiar. "

"_Stop it!_" Sonny choked out, she stood up from the step. "You don't _know_ what you're saying!" She quickly turned to leave.

"Chloe, wait!" she heard him cry out, but she didn't stop, she couldn't deal with this right now, it was too confusing.

* * *

Sonny shut the door to her dressing room hoping Chad wouldn't follow her there. She collapsed onto a chair letting out a deep sigh.

"_Mackenzie_, problems?"

Sonny gave a yelp, slightly jumping in place. She turned to see Tawni sitting at her vanity dresser; she put a hand over her heart. "Oh, Tawni! I didn't even see you there!"

"Well, this must be _juicy_," said Tawni staring at her reflection," if you didn't even notice me, because I'm _very_ noticeable."

Sonny sighed. "Not really…I mean it's just you know Chad _still_ thinks he's Mackenzie, and _Mackenzie_ is all about three things, his falls, drama, and Chloe. And of course, Mackenzie keeps trying to pursue Chloe, I mean I should expect it but…" she groaned. "I _still_ don't get why he thinks _I'm_ Chloe, out of everyone on the _entire_ planet, he _had_ to think I was Chloe! I'm really starting to wish I hadn't been the first person he saw upon waking up."

"Oh, it wouldn't have mattered whether he saw you first or not," said Tawni gliding on some Cocoa Mocha Cocoa onto her lips," he still would have thought you were Chloe."

"What…what do you mean?" asked Sonny.

Tawni turned around to face Sonny, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's so _obvious_."

"What's…_obvious_?" said Sonny starting to get annoyed that Tawni wouldn't flat out tell her already.

"Chloe is Mackenzie's _love interest_," said Tawni simply," therefore _you_ are Chloe."

Sonny just stared at Tawni, then raised an eyebrow. "_Huh_?"

Tawni sighed. "You know that whole saying, beauty is in the eye of the beholder…which I never completely got, I mean how _could_ anyone not find _me_ beautiful? _Anyway_, love is also in the eye of the beholder," she paused. "Now do you get it?"

Sonny nodded her head, then shook it. "_No_."

"Get it into that pretty, _but not as pretty as mine_, little head of yours," said Tawni poking Sonny's forehead with her finger. "Chad's feelings are reflected in Mackenzie, so he views you as Chloe!"

"Wow, Tawni that was kind of…_deep_."

Tawni sighed dramatically. "I'm a _deep_ person, Sonny."

Sonny cocked an eyebrow. "_Yeah_…..," she paused. "But that _still_ doesn't make sense, Chad would have to have feelings for _me_," she said pointing to herself," in order for _Mackenzie_ to view me as Chloe, his _love interest_."

"Exactly," said Tawni.

Sonny sat dumbfound for a second, then blinked. "Are you _saying_ Mackenzie views me as Chloe…because _Chad_…._likes_ me?"

"Well, _finally _folks, she gets it!" exclaimed Tawni.

"_Psh_!" Sonny started laughing nervously. "Chad doesn't have _feelings_ for me! I don't have feelings for _him_! We..we can't _stand_ each other! No, you're wrong, Cha…Mackenzie is only acting this way because for some reason he thinks I'm Chloe!"

Tawni smiled at her. "And you Miss Sonshine are Chad Dylan's Cooper's Chloe."

* * *

**Please review! How did you like this part? :) Hoping you guys have a Sonny, Sonny day!**


	8. Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys! Thought I'd post this since I finished it! Hope you love this new chapter, thanks for all the awesome reviews! They make me smile! Also again about my fic My, Myself, and Time _sorry_ I haven't updated that one yet. I just tend to write MDC faster because the plot is more clear to me, but I did write a little on the new chapter. Probably won't post anything till next week because I'll be super busy!**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Feelings**

* * *

It had been three day—_three days_! Since he talked to Chloe out on the steps of Condor Studios, and he was about squeeze the life out of this half-empty water bottle he held. Chad stared down at the table as he sat in the cafeteria. He would have ran his hands through his hair in frustration but he didn't want to mess up his hair. Chad suddenly glanced up as if coming out of a daydream—mess up his hair? He didn't _care_ if he messed up his hair. Chad eyes narrowed in confusion. _Did he?_

Chad sighed. Chloe was avoiding him, he would barely say a word to her and she would run off making up some excuse to leave. The only time he really saw her is when they were doing scenes on Mackenzie Falls. He didn't understand, he had thought Chloe had _liked_ him when they were at the academy, he had been so close to asking her out, had he waited too long? Now she was giving him mix signals now that they were at this Condor Studios. Chad squeezed the water bottled making it crackle under the pressure. Was it _Chad_? Was she thinking about _Chad_? Was she with _Chad_ right _now_? Chad stood up from his seat. _Over his dried up falls!_ He was not going to lose Chloe to his evil twin brother. He knew she still held some feelings for him, he just had to make her realize that _Chad_ wasn't the one for her—Mackenzie Falls was.

Chad rushed out of the cafeteria almost running into Penelope. "Mackenzie, don't you want to have lunch together?" she said.

"Not now, Penelope!" he exclaimed continuing on his way. He was really starting to get annoyed with Penelope, she wouldn't leave him alone! He hoped Chloe didn't think they were together; she was just the daughter of the man who made the bottles his water came in.

Chad stopped dead in his tracks as he saw _Chad_ in the hallway _flirting_ with some _blonde_ girl. "_Chad!"_ he exclaimed. He didn't turn around, he just kept talking to that girl. "_Chad!_" he called out again.

Chad huffed and walked up to him tapping him on the shoulder. "_Chad!"_

Chaz turned around. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.

"No, I just _like_ yelling _Chad_ over and over!" said Chad rolling his eyes. "Of course, I'm talking to you! Why else would I be calling your name!"

Chaz shook his head. "No, no, my name is not _Chad_, it's _Chaz. _Like jazz, it's _Chazzzz_," he said sounding out the ending of his name.

Chad just completely ignored him. "Does Chloe know about _her_?" he said pointing to the blonde.

"Who is _Chloe_?" asked the blonde girl eyeing Chaz suspiciously.

"The girl who is pining after him," said Chad pointing at Chaz," and who he's _apparently_ leading on."

The blonde girl gasped, then slapped Chaz in the face walking off.

Chaz was stunned for a moment, then yelled out. "No, wait!" he turned to Chad. "That was my _girlfriend_!"

"_Girlfriend_? So you _are_ leading on Chloe," said Chad, he looked Chaz up and down. "You _disgust_ me, messing around with Chloe's heart like that!" he spat. "I _knew_ you were _evil,_ Chad!"

"No, I am Cha….you know what forget it," said Chaz putting his hands up," you _caught_ me, I'm _Chad_ your evil twin and you're my brother _Mackenzie, _are you happy?"

"Yes, happy that you finally admitted it," said Chad. "I'd be even happier if you stopped leading Chloe on."

"I don't want her, Mackenzie."

"What, you don't think she's _good_ enough for you?" said Chad glaring at Chaz.

"No, she's very pretty and funny but—"

"_Uh-huh!_" cried out Chad. "So you do _like_ Chloe!"

"No, I was just…" Chaz planted his hand into his face,"…._would you stop putting words into my mouth!"_ he exclaimed then took a deep breath. "I _don't_ have any feelings for Chloe, she's all _yours_ Mackenzie."

"She's all _mine_?" repeated Chad.

"_Indeed_."

Chad nodded. "Okay," he said, then glared at Chaz one more time before he walked off," but I'm still _watching _you, _Chad_."

Chaz put his hands in his pockets. "_Great_."

* * *

"But Mackenzie, what will people _think_ when they see me wearing this necklace you bought me?" Chloe cried out standing in the library set. "I can't! I _just_ can't!"

"You _can_, and you _will_ Chloe," said Mackenzie. "Let them talk, I don't care."

"CUT," yelled the director. "Okay, that's a wrap for today good job everyone!"

Everyone quickly cleared off the set except Chad and Sonny. Sonny had her back to Chad as she tried to unclasp the necklace so she could go; she seemed to be having difficulties.

"I need to talk to you right away," said Chad from behind her.

"Mackenzie the scene is over," said Sonny, she huffed frustrated with the clasp.

"Not for _us_, Chloe."

Sonny gasped whirling around to look at him. "What…what do you mean?" she stuttered. He took a step forward and she took a step backwards.

"Chloe, I think we having been dancing around our feelings for too long."

Sonny took another step back and ended up backing up into the bookcase; she was trapped with Chad standing closely blocking the only escape.

"_Feelings_?" Sonny choked out, her heart pounding against her chest, her blood pulsing through her veins making her feel warm from his gaze—those hypnotizing, intense eyes. She could smell his cologne tantalizing her senses, his warm breath against her skin making her hairs stand at end.

He was _way_ too close.

"W-what _feelings_?" she stuttered. "We're not dancing around our feelings," she said starting to nervously giggle. "Because there's no…_feelings_…to dance around."

Sonny looked down trying to avoid his gaze, which was not easy considering how close he stood to her. This couldn't be _happening_. She was _not_ feeling things for Chad. _He_ didn't have _any_ feelings for her. He thought he was Mackenzie and she was Chloe. It was _Mackenzie_ doing the talking. These _feelings_ were…she felt a lump at the back of her throat…._fake_.

"_Really, Chloe, really?_" he whispered.

Sonny gasped, her eyes shot back up to look at him. "_What_...what did you _just_ say?" she breathed.

"I said I'm tired of us denying what we _feel_ for each other."

Sonny shook her head. "No, not that," she paused. "You just said, _really, Chloe, really_," she looked deeply into his eyes searching. "_Chad_…are you…_remembering_?"

"_Chad!"_ he huffed clenching his jaw. "Is that all you ever see in me when you look at me, that I remind you of Chad because we look so similar? Well, I'll tell you something, _Chad _doesn't care about you, Chloe."

"He…he _doesn't_?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe but he told me himself."

"_He told you_? What do you _mean_ he told _you_?" Sonny blurted out completely flabbergasted. Was he talking to _himself_?

"I ran into him out in the hallway and—"

"Wait a minute, you mean _Chaz_!"

Chad stomped down his foot. "No, I mean _Chad_! My evil twin brother! Look Chloe, I know you have feelings for Chad," he took her hand in his," and I don't blame you, the heart wants what it wants. But I can also tell you have feelings for me," he paused then leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "_And I will show you, we are meant to be_."

Sonny gapped at him as he pulled away, then he let go of her hand leaving her alone on the set.

Her knees gave out as her back slid against the bookcase until her bottom hit the floor. Then she took a deep breath not even realizing she had been holding her breath.

This was so _not_ good.

She had a feeling that the Mackenzie charm on top of the Chad Dylan Cooper charm would be harder to resist….maybe even some would say _irresistible_.

* * *

**Please review! Did you guys enjoy this part, love reading what you have to say! Have a Sonny day! ;)**


	9. Hart to Heart

**A/N: You're all the best! I can't thank you enough for the reviews! :) To answer a couple of questions. I don't know if Mackenzie's real last name is Falls, I just made it that way. And is Chad coming back? NEVER! I like Mackenzie way too much...no I'm totally kidding! I like Chad better, he's coming back sooner or later he can't live out the rest of his life thinking he's Mackenzie..or can he? ;) Once again thanks so so much to everyone! Also sorry I'm lacking in updates with my Me, Myself, and Time fic, I think I need to get the MDC plot out of my head before I can focus on it and also my Halloween fic. But don't worry, I won't leave it incomplete for a long period of time.**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Hart to Heart**

* * *

He was going to ask her out _and_ he was going to pull out all the stops nothing was too good for his Chloe—_his_ Chloe—he liked that sound of that. He walked into the cafeteria with this thought in his head as he spotted Nico and Grady at the fro-yo machine. _Perfect_.

"Hey Nico, Grady," said Chad as he approached them. "Just the people I wanted to see. I need to ask you guys something about Chloe…_why are you looking at me like that_," he said once he noticed the way they were gawking at him.

"_Dude_, you remembered our names," Nico and Grady in unison.

"Uh, yeah so?" said Chad.

"You always called us Cloudy," said Nico. "Or Rainy," said Grady.

"Uh, no I _didn't_," said Chad giving them a puzzled look. "Anyway, I need to ask you a question about Chloe."

"He is talking about _Sonny_ right?" said Nico under his breath to Grady.

"Yeah…._I think_," said Grady.

"Okay, shoot," said Nico to Chad.

"What are her favorite flowers?" asked Chad. "I want to get her some, but she's never told me before and since you guys have known her longer than I have, I figured you would know."

"Daffodils," said Nico. "Lilies," said Grady at the same time. They turned to look at each other in confusion. "_Lilies_?" questioned Nico. "_Daffodils_?" Grady said back.

"Yeah, she said she liked daffodils," said Nico, then he paused in thought," or _maybe_ she said she was allergic to them? Or was that lilies? Or both?"

"Which one is it?" asked Chad.

"We don't know dude, we're guys," said Grady. "You'd be better off asking Tawni."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that," said Chad, then he started walking towards the exit of the cafeteria.

Nico and Grady shook their head in pity as they watched him leave. "Wow, he can remember our names, but not his _own_?" said Nico.

"Poor, poor _Pooper_," said Grady.

* * *

Chad walked to where Chloe and Tawni's dressing room was. Chloe had earlier introduced him to Tawni, and she had busted out laughing for no apparent reason. Chad knocked on the door to their dressing room.

The door swung open to reveal a very perky Tawni Hart, her perkiness soon departed once she realized it was Chad at the door. "_Oh_, I thought you were my new shipment of lipstick," she sighed, her lipstick deprived lips pouting. "What do you want, _Mackenzie_? Your _Chloe_ isn't here."

"That's great," said Chad. "Because I wanted to ask you a question about Chloe," he opened his mouth as if to speak, but then soon closed it. He looked to be calculating something in his mind. "Did you just say _my_ Chloe? Do…do you really think she's mine?"

"Yes, even though you both don't realize you want each other," said Tawni. "You guys are in so much denial. You know, denial ain't just a river in Egypt, but if it was you two would be drowning in it!"

"Uh…_What_?" Chad blurted out. "I _know_ I want Chloe."

"Do you, _Mackenzie_? Do you,_ really_?" said Tawni narrowing her eyes at him. "Anyway, what was your question?"

"I…um…what is Chloe's favorite flower?" Chad stuttered taken aback.

"Daisies," said Tawni. "Now leave, you're interrupting Tawni time!" she said then slammed the door.

Chad started walking away completely dumbfounded by what just happened. Suddenly the door reopened. "Hey, _Mackenzie_!" Tawni yelled sticking her head out into the hallway.

Chad hesitantly turned around. "Uh..yeah?"

"_Don't break her heart_," she said solemnly.

"I would _never_ break Chloe's heart!" he exclaimed feeling slightly outraged by the thought, he quickly tuned to leave.

Tawni sighed watching him leave. "But what about _Sonny's_ heart, _Chad_?" she whispered to the empty hall.

* * *

What was she going to do? She repeated…WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO?

He had said he would _show_ her they were meant to be and as much as she _hated_ to admit it resisting Chad himself had been hard enough, now she had _Mackenzie_to deal with! She paced back and forth in her living room biting her nails. Why was Chad acting this way towards her? Had…had Tawni been _right_?

She came to a sudden halt and plopped down on her couch.

Was it _Chad's _feelings or _Mackenzie's _feelings? It was so confusing…they were the same person, but they weren't..and yet they _were_…oh did she ever have a headache.

And _if_ by some bizarre chance, Chad _did_ have…_feelings_…for her. Did…did she _want_ him to have feelings for her?

Did _she_ have feelings for him that she wanted to be reciprocated?

She sighed. The only way she was going figure this out was by being honest with herself and looking at her feelings for the infamous—or as Chad would say—the _famous_ Chad Dylan Cooper.

Well, first thing was first he was…_hot_. There she _said_ it! He was cute, handsome, gorgeous, adorable, drool-worthy, dazzling, fine, good-looking, jaw dropping, cheese melting _hot_!

Oh my gosh, that had felt good to get off her chest. But _no_ way would she ever tell him that, his ego was big enough. Okay, so she was attracted to him.

Now his personality, that was going to be tricky. He was a _jerk_. There was no doubt about it. He was cocky, self-absorbed, immature, and egoistic. But..but he could be sweet, and somewhat thoughtful, he made her smile and not just on the outside—

There was a knock on the door bringing her out of her thoughts. She got up to open the door by instinct without a second thought.

And outside her doorway stood Chad in some dark wash jeans, a crisp blue T-shirt, a brown leather jacket, and sneakers. She gasped completely taken aback, he looked…he looked like _Chad_.

Well, of course he looked like _Chad_, because he was _Chad_. But this was the first time since the incident of his memory loss that she had seen him without his Mackenzie uniform on—he looked less _Mackenzie_ and more _Chad_.

Chad brought his hands from around his back to present a bouquet of daises to her. His crystal blue eyes stared straight back at her bewildered ones with uncertainly, hope and longing. She watched as if in slow motion as he took a deep breath in and exhaled. Then time returned to normal as he spoke seven little words.

"Chloe, will you go out with me?"

* * *

**Please review! Did you guys like this part? Have a Sonny day! And don't Sonny it up! ;)**


	10. Drama

**A/N: Well, I was hoping to finish my Halloween fic today, but I ended up finishing this chapter instead lol. Thanks guys for all the beyond awesome reviews! I really hope you guys enjoy this part! Happy Halloween guys! :)**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Drama**

* * *

Sonny's heart slammed into her chest and started beating at a rapid speed. "I…I…what did you say?" she stuttered trying to look away from those dazzling eyes of his—she couldn't.

He took a step forward into the room never losing eye contact with her, the movement caused pollen to rupture into the air and the aroma of daises encircled her senses. "_Will you go out with me?_" he repeated in a tender manner.

"Cha…_Mackenzie_..I…I..don't know," she trailed off having no idea what to say. What was she going to do? She hadn't even finished analyzing her feelings for him yet.

He held out the flowers to her, hesitantly she took them, a shy smile growing on her face despite her confusion.

"Please, just give me a _chance_," he said. "That's all I'm asking."

Sonny bit her lip. "O...okay," she said tentatively. _What had she just done?_ Dug herself deeper into this mess, that's what! But she just couldn't find it in her heart to say no, or maybe her heart didn't want to say no.

He smiled his eyes sparkling at her. "_Okay_," he said. "Let's go then."

"What…_now_?" Sonny blurted out taken aback. "But…I," her voice trailed off as she looked down at herself; she was wearing sneakers, gray jeans, and a simple floral blouse.

"You look perfect," he said, then winked. "You always look perfect."

Sonny blushed and quickly left the room to put the flowers in water and also to collect herself, then she returned to the living room. "So…where are we going?" she said shyly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was she about to go on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper who at the time thought he was the fiction character Mackenzie, but dare she say it…she was almost looking forward to it.

"You'll see….or more like you won't," said Chad pulling out what looked to be a blindfold out of his jeans pocket.

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him. "You have this all planned out, don't you? What's with the blindfold?"

He chuckled at her. "I want you to put this on, "he said handing her the blindfold. "It's a surprise."

Sonny reluctantly put the blindfold on, and Chad held her hand the entire limo ride there just to reassure her that he was with her—part of her wished he hadn't. She had never been so aware on her hand as he held onto it; she couldn't stop her palms from sweating.

And then finally they had reached their destination, and Chad pulled off the blindfold. Sonny blinked readjusting to her sight and then she gasped.

Well, she hadn't expected _this_ at all….

"It's a….it's a miniature golf course?" she blurted out dumbfounded for a moment. She looked around, it was slightly dim out, the course was lit up by lights dangling off the gates surrounding the golf course; they seemed to be the only ones there.

"I thought we could continue our little golf lessons," said Chad standing next to her. "I rented out the entire course, so we could be alone."

Sonny started giggling nervously. She was going to need a lot of lessons, she was terrible at miniature golf, her parents had tried to teach her but she always hit it wrong. "I'm not so sure about this."

Chad put a golf club in her hands and got behind her guiding her through the motion of the swing. She really couldn't concentrate, feeling the warmth of his body, his hands gripping hers around the handle and his breath against her ear as he spoke. "Just ease into the swing, Chloe," he said right next to her ear.

Chad stepped back to give her room. "Now you try."

Sonny looked down at the orange golf ball resting on the green plastic turf, then she glanced down to where the hole was. Well, there goes nothing. She swung the club back a little too far almost hitting Chad in the process; he managed to hit the deck in time.

"_Are you trying to kill me!"_ he screeched from the ground, then he slowly got up. "_That's not easing!_"

Sonny pouted. "_I'm sorry_! I'm really not good at this."

Chad shook his head as if coming out of a daydream. "No…I'm sorry," he held his head. "I'm not sure why I just reacted that way."

Sonny didn't really improve as they progressed through the golf course, though Chad did learn to stay back when she took a swing to avoid anymore near-death experiences. Sonny was really starting to feel frustrated until they got to the eighteenth hole.

There at the eighteen hole was a table for two, decorated with a tablecloth and a lit candle along with two plates and two glasses filled with food and drink.

Sonny spun around to gap at him speechless.

Chad took her golf club from her. "I don't think I want you to try the eighteenth hole, you might break a glass."

Sonny suddenly felt herself choke up from the romantic gesture. Was Chad really this romantic? Or was it all Mackenzie? Well, Mackenzie's ideas had to come from Chad's brain, so? Darn it! Did Chad really have _feelings_ for her? Or was this all fake? She really wanted to know because she had a dangerous feeling that all her _feelings_ weren't fake at all.

Chad and Sonny sat down and starting eating in silence; Chad kept glancing at her as if he wanted to say something then he took his glass of water and took a big gulp and sat it down. "Are…are you having at nice time?" he said finally speaking. "I'm sorry about the miniature golfing, I thought you would—"

He suddenly stopped as Sonny reached out and put her hand on top of his. "No, this is _great_," Sonny said looking deeply at him from across the table," it all is, I'm having a wonderful time."

Chad exhaled in relief, then smiled. "_Good_."

"_Good," _said Sonny instinctively. "Oh, sorry it's a habit—"

"So, are we good?"

Sonny's mouth dropped open and she blinked speechless for a moment. "We…we're so _good_?" she stuttered out.

He chuckled. "Good." He paused looking unsure for a moment. "I...I got you something."

"You did?" said Sonny.

Chad pulled out a long velvet case. "I thought you deserved a real necklace, not a prop necklace," he said then opened the case to reveal a white gold necklace with an oval pendant with an opal birthstone—_Chloe's birthstone_, but she didn't care about that at the moment.

She gasped at the sheer beauty of its cool smooth design, then she glanced up at him. "Oh, no you really _shouldn't_ have bought me anything! You shouldn't have spent your _money_ on me." She looked down at her hands in her lap, she tried to blink back the tears in her eyes—from happiness or heartache, she didn't know. "You'll _regret_ it later." She glanced back up to look at him. "Did you save the receipt?"

Chad slumped back into his seat, his eyes downcast upon the table. "You..you don't like it."

Sonny straightened in her chair, her eyes going wide. "_No!_" she exclaimed. "No, no, that's not it! I…love it, Cha..._Mackenzie_."

Chad got up from his seat and walked behind her. "_Then wear it_," he whispered into her ear. And before she knew it, he had put it on her. She looked down at it resting upon her chest, she couldn't help but smile feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Oh, just a little place called Tiffany and Co.," said Chad obviously pleased with himself.

"_Tiffany and Co.?" _Sonny choked out, she quickly reached behind her neck to take the necklace off, her hands fumbling with the clasp. "I..I.._really _can't accept—"Chad interrupted her.

"I'm not taking it back, Chloe," said Chad leaving no room for argument.

* * *

Chad walked her to her apartment door, they lingered there having no idea what to do next. But that all changed quickly as Chad started to tentatively lean in, his eyes drooping as he drew close for a good-night kiss.

Sonny's eyes went wide, she stood completely frozen for a second no breathing. She managed to regain mobility just in time and jerked back before their lips touched. "_Mackenzie…I can't!_" she gasped out.

Chad's eyes fluttered back open to see the panicked expression on her face, he moved back his eyes towards the carpeting on the floor, his mouth in a lone solemn line. "_Oh_," he breathed, his shoulders slumping forward. "I thought you said you had a great time, I just thought—"

"I _did _have a great time," said Sonny trying to reassure him; she bit her lip feeling immensely guilty as if she was leading him on, even though she was pretty sure _she_ was the one being lead on. "I..I just _can't_ right now. You…you understand, _right_?" she added on faintly.

Chad seemed to be struggling to put a smile on his face. "I understand…good-night, Chloe."

Sonny sighed. "Good-night, Mackenzie."

* * *

Chad sat in his make-up chair the next day, he stared at the mirror but he wasn't admiring himself, he was more like staring off in a void lost in his thoughts. Last night hadn't exactly gone off as he planned, but it had still went okay, besides the almost getting hit with a golf club part….and the _fact_ that she hadn't kissed him. Chad sighed leaning into the vanity dresser, his hand resting against his chin. Maybe she just didn't want to rush into things. Yeah, that had to be it. He really didn't want to contemplate that maybe she just didn't want to kiss _him_.

"How did your date with _Chloe_ go last night, _Mackenzie_?" said a female voice from behind him.

Chad blinked coming back to reality; he looked into the mirror to see Penelope's reflection in the mirror smirking at him.

"It went fine," said Chad trying to avoid making eye contact in the reflection of the mirror.

Penelope shook her head a conniving smile coming upon her lips, she walked around to face him, her hands leaning into the arms of his chair, Chad leaned farther back into his chair trying to create some distance between them.

"She'll never love you Mackenzie, not the way I do," said Penelope. "I'm your leading lady _not_ her."

"Penelope, I don't—," Chad started to say, but was cut off.

"She loves….," said Penelope pausing for dramatic effect,"…_Chad_."

Chad gasped, his eyes widened, he violently turned away from her gaze. "_Lies!_" he cried out. "That's not true, she has feelings for me…she..she..does," he voice started to wither as doubt filled his mind as Penelope voiced everything he had been worrying about. He had so many thoughts going through his mind, some he wasn't even sure if they were his own. "_I'm so confused_," he said holding onto his head.

Penelope made the final blow with her next words. "Let me guess, she didn't even give you a good-night kiss."

Chad visibly winced at that, then he stared off into space lost in hopelessness.

"She may not kiss you, but I will," said Penelope right before she slammed her lips into his. Chad suddenly came screeching back down to earth at the feeling of her lips against his; there was no pleasure, just cold, emotionless lips being forced upon his, he felt ready to gag. After the shock wore off, he managed to push her off.

His mouth opened ready to tell her off, but then a strangled cry reached his ears. He jerked his head to right and suddenly felt like he had been plunged into ice cold water. For there stood Chloe, her lips quivering as she tried to bite back sobs, her eyes staring back at him in betrayal as she clutched her necklace against her chest.

His heart cringed at what she must be thinking. "_No_," he breathed, he shook his head violently, staring at her in desperation," no, no, this _isn't_ what it looks like, Chloe!"

She quickly fled from the set not listening to any of his cries.

Chad swiftly turned to Penelope with a glare that made any words on her lips die. "You are _fired_, Penelope. From my show, from the water business…_everything_," his knuckles turned white as he clenched them. "_I never want to see you again_," he spat at her.

* * *

**Please review! Did you guys like this part? What did you think? Have a Sonny day! :)**


	11. Rejection

**A/N: Hi guys, first off I'm sorry for my lack of updating. I am just _astonished_ by all the reviews and alerts I have on this story, I really appreciate it guys! :) Again sorry! I got the flu and that set me back a little, also a warning I'm not sure this chapter is my best I was writing it while dealing with the after effects of the flu so...yeah. But I hope you guys still enjoy it! And just once again thank you for all the reviews on my stories! Don't know quite when I'll write the next chapter I'm still a little under the weather. Oh, and Happy early Thanksgivings guys!**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Rejection**

* * *

Sonny slammed the door to her dressing room locking it. Her knees gave out beneath her as she collapsed to the floor on her knees. Her whole body shook with tremors, her lips quivered as sobs kept wrenching up her throat and the tears with their salt stung like acid rain bursting through her tear ducts.

But that was nothing compared to her heart. Her heart was naïve in the affairs of heartache, sure it had, had its bouts with crushes, but this wasn't a crush. No a crush didn't leave such a gash through the heart at the sight of its object of affection kissing another girl, a crush didn't make the heart wish it would stop beating just so it wouldn't have to feel the pain rippling through it with every beat. No that _wasn't_ a crush.

She realized that now. She _did_ have feelings for Chad. Because there was no way it would hurt this much seeing him kiss Marta if she didn't have feelings for him. And to think she had walked to the set early to give him a kiss.

She had been tossing and turning all night trying to go to bed after their date, but his beautiful tragic eyes kept flashing through her mind, that look he had given her as she rejected a kiss from him. She felt like such a villain to him and to…herself. Who was she to deny him something he wanted, but more importantly something she wanted. She couldn't deny that during the little sleep she had gotten last night, all her dreams that had occupied that sleep were filled with his eyes looking tenderly down at her, his warm caressing touch on her cheek, and his lips becoming one with hers.

But she had been wrong, she wasn't the villain he was—him and _Penelope. _They had _kissed_. Sonny let out a heart-wrenching sob as the vision of their lips colliding played over and over in her head. To think she had actually fooled herself into believing it was _her_ kiss he wanted, but obviously any breathing female was just _fine_ with him! She wondered if they were laughing at her right now. She wept sniffing her nose as she thought of them mocking her. _Funny, funny little Sonny…to think she actually believed you liked her!_

How did she ever get tangled up in this mess? In this drama? She used to be just a small town girl that went to school and hanged out with her friends, everything had been just _fine_, then _he_ had to come strutting into her life and _complicate_ everything. She sighed feeling emotionally exhausted from the tears. She should have know-Chad Dylan Cooper wherever he went, drama wasn't that far behind. She glanced down at her chest to see the necklace still here. A growing pit of anger began to fester in her stomach as she stared down at it—it was all a lie and this necklace mocked her of this fact. She was about to rip it off and throw it blindly in her fury but then a hesitant knock on the door grabbed her attention.

"_Chloe?"_ Chad's voice came from the other side of the door sounding weak and unsure in its delivery.

Sonny choked back a sob. "Chad….Mackenzie _whoever_ you are, leave me _alone_! I never want to see you again!"

"Chloe, _please_! Just let me explain!" he begged, every vowel dripping with desperation. "Penelope kissed _me_, I didn't kiss _her_! I was trying to get her off of me!"

Sonny huffed making her nostrils fare. "Well, isn't that the oldest trick in the book of jerkwards! Oh, but she _kissed_ me! Like you _didn't_ enjoy it!"

"_I didn't!_" he screeched his voice going up an octave; he seemed offended by the idea that he would find a kiss by Penelope enjoyable. He cleared his throat. "I _didn't_…it was _disgusting_." There was silence and then a sound as if he was scuffing his feet against the carpet. "I guess I've always known that Penelope liked me," he paused then let out a long drawn-out sigh," I just thought it would eventually fade away. But I guess she never got the hint that I didn't return her feelings, so I….fired her."

Sonny's head gave a sudden jerk at this information. "You…you _fired_ her?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did," he said, then paused. "Chloe please, I want to talk to you not a door!"

Sonny crossed her arms a stubborn child set in her ways as she glared at the door. After a minute she rolled her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh before she yanked open the door. She stared down at his sneakers moving nervously against the carpeting—if she looked into his eyes she was a goner for sure. "Well, what do you have to say?" she said.

"_Well_?" she cried after not hearing anything from him. She knew he was still here because his feet continued to dig into the carpeting.

"I'm starting to think it was much easier talking to a door," he said letting out an uneven chuckle that quickly died in the back of his throat.

"How…how do I know you're not lying?" she said feebly, her shoulders slumping forward.

For a moment he didn't say a word. And during that moment every doubt she had began to surface pricking at her eyes—that was until she felt his hands grasp her by the shoulders and she glanced up. She couldn't help it was like a reflex the moment she felt his hands squeezing her shoulders. She stared into his eyes looking straight back at hers, there were so many emotions swirling within their cerulean depths.

"_Please, don't hate me for this_," he breathed, right before he brought his lips upon hers.

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat and her hands went rigid at her sides as she felt his lips against hers. At first she tried to struggle, but as he started to gently caress the warm folds of his lips against hers, she found she couldn't fight the urge to give in as her eyes fluttered close. She found herself returning his kiss as she drew closer, which he didn't seem to mind as his hands fondled tenderly through her locks of hair.

After many minutes of pure bliss, they broke apart trying to catch their breath. Sonny sighed as she buried her face into his chest as he held her close, his fingers massaging little circles into her back. She couldn't remember why she had been mad at him or why she hadn't kissed him sooner, all she knew was that was…_perfect_.

"Do _you_ think I'm lying?" asked Chad as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"_Oh, Chad_," she sighed dreamily taking in the warmth of his body and the sound of his heartbeat—but that soon all suddenly changed when his fingers came to a screeching halt and his whole body went stiff as he suddenly pushed her back by the shoulders.

"What did you just _call_ me?" he croaked out.

Sonny's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered the situation. He still thought he was Mackenzie and she had just called him—_Oh no._ "I…I..called..you..um," she stuttered.

"Do you love _me_ or _Chad_?" he demanded, his fingers flinching against her shoulders as he continued holding them.

Her head snapped back in surprise. "_Love_?" she choked out. "_Whoa there mister_, what happened to _like_?"

"Just _answer_ the question, Chloe!" he cried shaking her by the shoulders slightly as his voice cracked.

Sonny's heart pounded against her chest, her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to find a way of escape, and her breath became erratic as she felt overwhelmed caught in the spotlight of love. She would have rather been caught in the spotlight of Hollywood with a million eyes on her at that moment, for they didn't have the eyes of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"_I love Chad!"_

Sonny gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Had _that_ just come out of _her_ mouth?

Chad suddenly let go of her shoulders as his arms fell dead at his side. "I….I…_see_," he choked out.

"_No, no, no!" _she exclaimed as she shook her head violently. She tried pleading with her eyes to get the message across to him," You don't understand! You are Chad—"

"No…_don't_!" he barked out, with his eyes firmly shut. "I hope you're very..," he exhaled his breath trembling from his emotional turmoil,"…_happy_ with Chad."

And with that said, he wallowed away in _rejection_.

* * *

**Please review! Did you guys enjoy this part? Have a Sonny day and I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving! :)**


	12. Sonny

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews I can't thank you enough! :) Oh, by the way I just got around to watching the Christmas episode for SWAC, I have to say my jaw dropped when _you-know-who _(no I'm not referring to HP) walked out onto the stage with Chad. I thought the episode was very surreal, since it was somewhat similar to, two of my fics. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this part, I really do! :) **

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Sonny**

* * *

This was not how Sonny imagined it would be when she first confessed her love to a boy. She often imagined the boy saying I love you too then leaning down for kiss, maybe just smiling in return, maybe even saying he didn't feel the same way, not walking away hurt and angry. But that's just what Chad had done, she had confessed her love for him and he had walked away in rejection.

She plopped down on the nearest seat, overwhelmed with the perplexity and absurdity of the situation. Propping her elbows against her knees, she rested her chin in her hands and gave a long-drawn-out sigh. Several minutes passed, before her eyes went abnormally wide and her breath hitched in the back of her throat. "_Oh…my….gosh_," she breathed.

And that was the moment her mind caught up with her words.

"I just _confessed_ my _love_ for _him_," her mouth went agape. "I _just_ confessed my _love_ for _him_," she repeated trying to absorb the words as the full impact of them started to dawn on her. "_I love Chad?"_ she exclaimed, her voice cracking.

Did she? Or was it just his Mackenzie persona she had fallen for? She shook her head. No, as much as she hated to admit it, he had always had that persona, it was just often overshadowed by his cockiness. But had _Mackenzie_ brought out these feelings within her? She shook her head once again at the thought. No, these feelings had always been there, growing ever since he first stole her fro-yo. She found she even loved his cockiness. She _missed_ him. She missed the way he would smirk at her, she missed the way he couldn't stand his hair being messed with, she even missed the way he said _peace out suckas_!

Sonny bolted up from her seat. "Oh my gosh, _I love Chad Dylan Cooper!_" she started pacing back and forth in her dressing room. "_I love Chad! I love Chad!_ What is _wrong _with me!" she exclaimed. "I could have fallen for Ethan, that sweet and adventurous guy we had on So Random or Josh, quiet and modest Josh in the mail-room, or even that guy in the cafeteria, who I have no idea what his name is!" she shook her head. "But _no_, I had to fall for the most irritating, self-centered, pretty-boy who thinks he's a fictional character!"

She huffed, plopping down once again.

She remembered something her mom once told her, if they didn't drive you up the wall, it wasn't love.

* * *

He didn't understand. He felt so confused, when Chloe had said she loved _Chad, _he had felt like his whole world had ended and yet at the same time he felt like the happiest man alive—how was that even _possible_?

Chad leaned all the back into his couch, his head resting on the backboard. He gave a frustrated sigh and then he started to focus on the upside-down wording on the wall spelling out _chad _above him_. _He lifted up his head and turned around in the couch to glare at the words in their upright position.

"_Chad_," he spat out, his hands clenching into fists. In a fit of rage he stood up on the couch facing the wall and took hold of the letter _h_, yanking and pulling at it until he managed to tear it off the wall. He threw down the letter, it clattered hitting the floor.

Chad tilted his head to admire his handiwork, smirking in great satisfaction at the words on the wall now spelling out _cad_, with a gap in between where the _h_ used to be. "Now, that's more like it," he gloated.

_Oh, you're going to regret that later._

Chad nearly fell off the couch, his eyes going wide. What the…? Why did he just think that?

_Because it's true._ The voice paused inside his head. _She loves you, you know? And why wouldn't she? I'm very irresistible._

Chad started breathing in short, rapid breaths. He raised his hands clutching both sides of his head. What was with this voice in his head, it sounded exactly like him? But he wasn't thinking those words, was he? "No, you're wrong!" he cried out, fighting with the words inside his head. "She loves…Chad."

_She's in love with you. _The voice said standing its ground. _Well, me...us. I'm tired of being backstage, I don't do backstage, I'm more of a center stage type of guy. _

Chad shook his head violently trying to rid himself of the voice. What was going _on_? "But…but she said she loves Chad."

_You are Chad Dylan Cooper._

Chad's eyes went wide, he collapsed onto the couch as the voice's words echoed inside his head. "But I'm Mackenzie, I'm _Mackenzie_!" he gasped out to the empty room. He began to wonder if he had become so desperate for Chloe's love that he was starting to believe he was this Chad or if he really was Chad. And then the voice came again in a smug tone, as it replied,

_Are you? Are you really?_

* * *

Sonny laid back on the couch in her dressing room staring up at the ceiling, debating whether she should stay where she was or go and find Chad and try to talk to him, even though she knew her attempts would be futile—but he made up her mind for her when he walked into her dressing room.

"_Chloe?_" he called out, his voice weak and perplexed.

Sonny turned around and gasped at the sight she was met with.

Leaning against the doorway looking too emotionally drained to stand up straight was Chad, clenching his forehead with his hand. His face was pale, and his eyes staring back at her resembled those of a lost little boy more than a seventeen year old man.

She quickly got up to stand before him, voicing her concern at his present appearance. "Are you alright? Are you sick? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her right away, he stared down at the carpet letting out a breath of air, and then he returned his gaze to her looking determined to say his next words. "I am Chad Dylan Cooper, aren't I?" Sonny stared back at him almost not believing her ears. "You've been trying to tell me," he said, glancing down for a second," but I wouldn't listen."

"You….remember?" she breathed.

He solemnly shook his head. "No," he said, looking disappointed to inform her. "But I keep getting this _feeling_ that I am."

"Are you _okay_?"

"_Honestly_?" he raised an eyebrow, giving her a pointed look." No, I'm confused and freaked out beyond belief." An elated smile slowly formed on his face. "But knowing you love _me_, cheers me up a bit." Sonny shyly looked down, her cheeks tinted with a blush. "Would you come with me?" he asked her. "I feel like I need some fresh air."

Sonny tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip nervously. "Sure, where are we going?"

"Miniature golfing. It helps calm me down…_shut up_," he suddenly said out of nowhere. His eyes went wide realizing his slip. "Oh, not _you_! I was talking to," his eyes darted around nervously,"…myself."

Sonny looked at him weirdly, but decided to ignore his outburst. "Are you _kidding_? Didn't you learn from the _last_ time?"

She was surprised to see an all too familiar smirk grace his lips. "Humor me, Chloe. I just found out _I'm_ the guy I've been jealous of for the past couple of weeks."

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, a big smile on her face. She felt so relieved that he was finally able to accept the fact that he wasn't Mackenzie, sure he was still calling her Chloe, but this was a big improvement none the less. "Well, comedy I can do."

* * *

Sonny stared down at the green plastic turf once again, and the orange golf ball—her old foe. "So we meet again," she mumbled under her breath. She glanced behind her to see that Chad was standing a reasonable distance away, so he wouldn't get hit with the club.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the golf ball, when it ricocheted off the windmill blade and hit him squarely in the forehand causing him to go unconscious.

Sonny's hand went limp, the club clattered to the ground as she quickly rushed over to his unconscious form on the ground. She started shaking him, staring down at his angelic face, his forehead red with the impression of a golf ball.

"_Mackenzie_…_Chad_…_Mackenzie_?" she cried out still not sure what to call him by.

Chad came to it a minute later, a groan escaping his lips. "What…what _happened_?"

"Well, I kinda…hit you with a golf ball," she said embarrassed by her lack of golfing skills.

He blinked at her, both of his eyebrows rising. "You hit me with a _golf ball_?" he repeated back slowly. "Why on _earth_ would you do that? _Geeze_, Sonny I knew I annoyed you, but a golf ball, _really_? What there weren't any bowling balls nearby? Didn't know you were the abusive type." He lifted his hand to feel his forehead, his fingers tracing the impression of the golf ball. "Oh, _great_ now I'm going to get a bruise mark!"

Sonny let out a huff, crossing her arms. "I didn't do it on _purpose_! It bounced off the windmill and…and..," she trailed off dumbstruck staring at him, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. She took a sharp intake of air. "Did…did you just call me _Sonny_?"

He smirked at her from the ground. "Yeah, that's your name Munroe, did you forget?" He moved his head to the right and left taking note of his surroundings. "Is this a…miniature golf course? What am I doing at a miniature golf course?" He turned his gaze back up at her. "_How_ did I get at a miniature golf course?"

* * *

**Yep, _finally. _I always planned on bringing him back at this point, just took a lot of writing to get to this point in the story. So did you guys like it? Please review! Have a Sonny day!**


	13. Chad

**A/N: Bet you're surprised to see me. A thousand apologies for my lack of writing! I do get into ruts, but I do not like completely abandoning stories when I know I have readers. If I get into a rut I will post so in my profile. For people that read my other stories as well, I haven't forgotten them either, I will try and finish them as well. I think I will try and finish this story first or it's really about what I'm in the mood to write. I thank you so much for your patience with me and also your reviews! Also no, the last chapter wasn't the end as you can see, I will put "The End" when it is the end. I hope you guys find this chapter to your satisfaction! ;)**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Chad**

* * *

Chad pressed the bag of ice against his forehead trying to stop the swelling of the golf mark on his forehead. Why he had went mini golfing with Sonny to practice for some charity golf tournament, he would never know. Then again, he had thought he was Mackenzie at that point. Chad sighed in his utter disbelief. He couldn't believe he had actually believed he was Mackenzie Falls for who knows how long..or at least that's what Sonny had told him. One thing he did know, he was _never_ going to go golfing with Sonny again, that woman was _dangerous_ with a golf club in her hand.

Chad walked onto the set of Mackenzie Falls with the icepack still pressed against his forehead. He walked over to Skyler once he spotted him reading his script. "Hey, am I late?"

Skyler glanced up from his script. "No, we're just about to…," he trailed off as he suddenly took in Chad's appearance. "Dude, what _happened_ to you?"

Chad sighed rolling his eyes. "Sonny _happened_ to me," he said. "She hit me in the head with a golf ball!"

Skyler's eyes went wide, his mouth agape as he stared at Chad quickly making him feel uncomfortable. "_S-Sonny_?" he uttered, as if he was oblivious to who that was.

"Yeah, _Sonny_," repeated Chad. "You know, _Sonny_ Munroe, the girl on So Random, the girl that's always _smiling_…and doing _stupid _cute things," he mumbled under his breath,".…and would you stop _looking_ at me like that!" he snapped at Skyler.

Skyler shook his head, blinking out of his stupor. "Oh…sorry Mackenzie, I just…"

Chad raised his eyebrow. "_Mackenzie_?" he repeated aloud in wonder. "So, it's true, I did believe I was Mackenzie," he rubbed the side of his head," for a minute I thought Munroe was trying to pull a fast one on me."

Skyler's eyes darted around, looking unsure how to breech the subject. "So…" he said awkwardly," how do you _feel_ about…well…you know, _everything_?"

"Well, I feel fine, besides my head feeling sore from the golf ball…"

"No, I mean how do you _feel_…you know your _feelings_?" said Skyler dreading the topic of feelings and such, but still too curious not to ask.

Chad rolled his eyes, pressing the icepack against his head, he winced at the tenderness of his head. "Look, CDC has got a major headache, so I don't have time for your little _game_…" he said through clenched teeth,"….just _spit it out_!"

"Okay, okay," said Skyler holding up his hands in defense. "I was just asking about the whole Chloe, Sonny situation."

Chad shook his head in confusion, which wasn't the best idea as it left his head swimming with pain. He winced, groaning. This is why he had a stunt double. "What are you talking about?"

Skyler just stared at him in disbelief. Surely, she must have told him…? "Do you mean…," he finally uttered,"….she didn't _tell_ you?"

Chad let out a frustrated sigh, whatever game Skyler was playing with him it was getting old very quick. "Tell me _what_?"

Skyler's mouth fell open, then he wordlessly closed it. "Um…_nothing_," he burtled out.

"Well, you just wasted five minutes of my life! What are you doing?" Chad asked, as he watched Skyler pull out his cell phone and start dialing a number.

"Calling Chastity," said Skyler putting the phone up to his ear as he kept giving Chad perplexing glances.

"You mean she isn't here?" said Chad as he took a seat in the empty chair next to Skyler.

"She was taking a vacation," Skyler glanced at him again and quickly looked away,"….for _various reasons_," he mumbled.

Chad's eyebrows knitted together at Skyler's odd behavior, then he blinked. Skyler was acting…_werid_, he almost looked guilty, as if he was hiding something from him. Even though Skyler played Devon, Mackenzie's evil step-brother, he was the closest thing Chad had to a best friend. Chad's eyes narrowed at him as he listened to Skyler's conversation with Chastity. What could he possibly be hiding from him?

"Yeah, he's back," said Skyler speaking to Chastity. Chad could vaguely hear Chastity's voice as she replied to him, Skyler nodded against the phone giving a "yeah" or a "uh-huh" every once and awhile as he listened to Chastity, then he pulled the phone away from his ear, looking at Chad with an almost pitiful look. "Chastity wishes to have a _word_ with you," he said, holding out the phone to him.

Chad took the phone from him and held it up to his ear. "CDC here, make it quick," he said into the receiver. He was unprepared for the scoff of contempt that came through the phone. "Can't play Chloe, _can I, Mackenzie_?" he heard her say, then a slamming of the phone and a dead ringtone. He yanked the phone away from his ear staring at it in bafflement. Did that just happen? He looked back and forth between Skyler and the cell phone, then he finally exclaimed, "What is _up_ with her?"

Skyler took his phone out of Chad's hand and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you know…_women_," he said as if that answered everything. He stood silent looking at a lost what to say next then he glanced at the water bottles on the table nearby. He picked one up, offering it to Chad. "Thirsty?"

Chad lightly pushed the water bottle away with his free hand, declining it. "No, I'm kind of sick of water…for some reason I feel like it's all I've been drinking," he said. "If you guys don't need me, I'll be in my dressing room."

* * *

Chad walked into his dressing room intend on finding a mirror to survey the amount of damage that had been done to his face when he was completely caught off guard when his foot came in contact with something lying on the floor. He let out a strangled yelp as he went stumbling forward, losing his grip on the icepack. He took a couple of unstable steps as he managed to regain his footing preventing his face from coming in contact with the floor.

"_What the_—?" he exclaimed, then turned to glare down at whatever _dare_ try and trip him. He tilted his head in confusion as he saw a big plastic letter _h_ on the floor. Why was there a letter _h_ on his floor? He took a step forward squinting his eyes as he took a closer look at it. "Wait a minute, that looks like…" he suddenly looked up to gaze at his wall, to find the _h_ missing from his name on the wall,"…_it is!_" he cried out. He frowned as he stared at his incomplete name. "Cad?" My name isn't Cad, it's Chad! Wait a minute…," he mumbled pausing in his outburst as the implication of the word hit him,"….._CAD!"_ His eyes narrowed, his nose scrunched up in contempt, his mouth twisted in scorn. "Oh, no they _didn't_! Okay, _who_ did _this_?" he shrieked. "_Who_ ripped off the _h_ from my wall? Oh, someone is so getting _fired_!"

Chad rushed out of his room in an outrage looking for the nearest security guard to find the culprit to this vandalism when he suddenly collided into someone.

"WILL YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE—,"his voice suddenly withered on his lips and his anger fled his body as he stared into the red and puffy eyes of Sonny Munroe.

"_S-Sonny_?" he choked out, stunned at the sight before him, for it was a rare occurrence to not see a smile graced upon her face—or in his case a look of annoyance. "_Oh my gosh, what happened? Are you okay?_" he blurted out, before he could give any thought to how he _shouldn't_ care about his rival, how the sight of her completely torn _shouldn't_ completely unnerve him, how he _shouldn't_ care about anyone but himself, but the truth was, he did—he did care, maybe even more than he was aware of.

Sonny didn't answer him, she just looked away making a move to walk pass him but he mimicked her moves quickly blocking her path. "Sonny?" he said gently as he laid his hands on her shoulders. He heard her gasp at his touch by she still wouldn't meet his gaze. He stared at her as if looking for a clue to her distress and then something caught his eye—her necklace.

It was a white gold necklace with an oval pendant with an opal birthstone. Was Sonny's birthday in October? Because he could have sworn the Randoms had thrown a birthday party for her in August—then again he could be wrong, after all the only birthday he was good at remembering was his own. Still something about it kept nagging at him. When did she get it? He had never seen her wear it before…not that he _noticed_ what she wore each day. Why should he care, it was just a stupid necklace, the girl probably had hundreds of them. But still he continued staring at it and then suddenly it was obscured from his view as Sonny clutched it in her hands.

"I'm…I'm okay," Sonny said finally speaking,"…._really_."

Chad gave a weak smirk. "You know Munroe you maybe a decent comedian, but you'd be a terrible actor, you're not a very convincing liar."

He could have sworn she said, "_If only you knew_," but she had said it so low he wasn't sure. "What was that, Munroe?" he asked.

She looked up smiling at him, her smile lacking its usual luster but a smile none the less. "I said, why Chad was that a _compliment_? A _decent_ comedian?"

Chad smirked, which quickly turned into a smile. He looked to the side then back at her. "_Maybe_."

Sonny bit her lip and just nodded awkwardly standing there and then made her escape before he could question her again.

Chad just stood in the hall as he watched her retreating form. He had long forgotten about his search for a security guard and even the swollen lump on his forehead. He turned to make his way back into his dressing room, but not before taking one more quizzical glance down the hallway.

Why did that necklace Sonny was wearing seem so…_familiar_ to him?

* * *

**Please review! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Have a Sonny day!**


	14. Return to Sender

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, I love everyone of them! :) Wow, I can't believe I have 100 alerts on this! I just finished this chapter and I've just been trying to upload some of my old A:TLA works. I hope you guys enjoy this! Oh and LOLChanny819 you should be proud that sounds like a well-crafted calendar!**

**DC: I do not own: Sonny with a Chance**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Return to Sender**

* * *

Chad simply could not understand Sonny Munroe—but that wasn't really anything new. She had been an enigma to him ever since he first laid eyes on her in that ridiculous Mage costume. That was one of the many puzzling things about her, she wasn't afraid to laugh at herself, didn't obsess over her looks, she was just _herself_. He didn't understand how someone could have such a trusting and giving nature—that was something hard to come by in show business…no, in the _world_. Maybe that's why he was so…so..._drawn_ to her? Was that what it was? Is that why he felt these…_bizarre_…things when he was near her, when he thought of her? She had a way of getting under his skin and he wasn't quite sure that was a good or bad thing. But as said before, he didn't understand her and as of recently she had become even more of a mystery.

He stared at her from the Mackenzie Falls table in the cafeteria, all the other Mackenzie Fall cast had already left. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what could have possibly caused such an _alteration_ in her behavior. Sonny was _sad_—she had been so ever since he ran into her in the hallway a week ago. Had she been _sad_ during his Mackenzie delirium? He didn't know, he couldn't remember a thing and it really was starting to get on his nerves how everyone gave him this look, as if they knew something he didn't. He continued watching her sitting with her cast mates eating lunch. She seemed happy enough, but he could tell, she was sad—her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, she looked like she was having trouble sleeping, and when she thought no one was looking a sorrowful expression would come upon her face and those lips of hers would start to tremble—those lips so soft, that tasted like strawberry—Chad blinked a couple of times taken by surprise at his thoughts. Wait, he had never kissed Sonny before? How would he know how they tasted..felt? No, he never kissed Sonny…had he? No, he _definitely_ would have remembered if he kissed Sonny!

The So Randoms started getting up from their table and Chad quickly looked down trying to seem interested in his half-eaten lobster. For a moment he thought he was in the clear, until he heard someone rather loudly clear their throat in front of him. He hesitantly raised his head to see Tawni standing in front of him with her arms crossed, looking peeved.

Chad let out a sigh of relief, for a moment he thought Sonny had caught him, he glanced around she seemed to have left the cafeteria. He returned his eyes to Tawni raising an eyebrow at her. "_Blondie_."

Tawni scoffed. "_Goldfarb_."

Chad gasped then furiously looked around for any eavesdroppers. "I told you _never_ to call me that!" he said through clenched teeth. "What if someone _heard_ you? No one must know that my last name use to be…_that_…name," he cringed," it's so _not cool_."

Tawni rolled her eyes, briefly showing a very sly smile. "Sonny knows."

Chad's body suddenly went ridge, his jaw clenched. "You told Sonny my last name used to be….how could you! _How could you!_" he spat at her, his hands clutching the table.

"Why do you _care_ so much that _Sonny_ knows your true last name?" Tawni asked not so innocently.

"I…I _don't_," he stuttered.

"Oh, your lips say I don't care!" she exclaimed. "But your inner Mackenzie says _I do care_!"

Chad's eyebrows shot up. "_Excuse me_, my inner…_what_?" he shook his head. "First it's the eyes with you, and now it's my inner…inner…_Mackenzie!_ What's that even suppose to mean?"

"You know, you're pretty close to _breaking_ your promise to me," said Tawni ignoring his previous comment. "And it will be fully _broken_ if you don't act quickly."

"What promise? I never made a promise to you."

"We'll you didn't exactly say, I promise….," Tawni looked down at his nails," but anyway, it was a week ago or something like that."

"A week ago? _A week ago I was in Mackenzie land!_" he shrieked, he started pounding his fist against the table. "Why does _no one_ get that I can't remember anything? Why don't you just tell me!"

"It won't mean anything if I just tell you, you have to remember on your own," Tawni shrugged her shoulders," besides, you probably wouldn't believe me anyhow."

* * *

"_You probably wouldn't believe me anyhow_," Chad taunted under his breath as he repeated Tawni's words while eating dinner at his favorite Chinese restaurant. "_You have to remember on your own_," he scoffed. "What does she know!" He looked down at the remains of his dinner and sighed. "Probably a lot more than _I_ know, that's for sure!"

"Mr. Cooper?" said a voice in a thick chinese accent.

Chad glanced up to see his waiter. "Here is your check and fortune cookie," said the waiter as he placed both on the table and then bowed. "I will return shortly for payment, thank you for your business and may your cookie bring you great enlightenment."

Chad watched as his waiter walked off to attend to other people then glanced down at the fortune cookie on the table. _Enlightenment?_ He let out a chuckle. Yeah, that's just what he needed but he doubted he would find it in a cookie. He reached out grabbing the cookie and cracked it open. But, hey he'd take all the help he could get.

_The answers you seek have already been written._

He stared at the little strip of paper in his hand, repeating its message over in his head. The answers you seek have already been written? He narrowed his eyes. What in the _world_ was that suppose to mean?

"Mr. Cooper?" Chad glanced up to see his waiter had returned for the check. "Oh, right the check," Chad mumbled under his breath as he pulled out his wallet and handed his waiter some cash for his meal.

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper," said the waiter. "Oh and Sir? Something has seemed to have fallen out of your wallet," he said then left.

Chad looked down to see that something had indeed fallen from his wallet, it must have been hidden in-between the folds of cash. He reached down to pick up the piece of paper on the floor and started scanning over what seemed to be a receipt of some sort. "_Tiffany and Co.?_" he blurted aloud in wonderment. "I…I bought a necklace? Why would I buy a necklace?" he questioned himself, then shook his head. "No, someone else must have left this," he turned it over," this isn't mi—"his voice came to a halt as he noticed scribbles on the back written in _his_ hand, it seemed to be a to do list:

_Buy flowers_

_Rent out miniature golf course for date_

_Order dinner for two and set up at golf course_

_Give her the necklace_

_Win Chloe's heart?_

He stared down at the receipt studying the handwriting, yes this was written by him but he certainly didn't remember writing such a peculiar list. His eyes rested on the last item on the list, 'Win Chloe's heart?' His lips squeezed together, his eyes narrowing. He didn't know any Chloe, well besides Mackenzie's love interest…he gasped quickly turning over the receipt, he took a glance at the date of purchase to see he had bought it during his Mackenzie delirium. Well, that explained why Chloe's name was on the list but the other items eluded him.

"Flowers…miniature golf course….dinner…necklace…Chloe," he repeated aloud seeing if they triggered anything within his memory. "I don't remember buying flowers," he said talking to himself," and the last time I was on a miniature golf course was when Sonny hit me with the—" his voice suddenly died in the back of his throat. His eyes went abnormally wide as he looked back and forth between the fortune and the receipt.

Chad's whole body went into a state of shock, his fingers numb and limp, the receipt fell out of their grasp fluttering back onto the floor. "_Oh my_—"he choked out.

* * *

Sonny held a pillow close to her chest as silent tears streamed down her cheeks and every once in a while she blew her nose into a tissue. She was so…_pathetic_, if only her friends could see her now, a blubbering mess sitting on her couch in her apartment watching _Mackenzie Falls._

It had been Mackenzie doing all the talking. She had fooled herself into believing it was Chad's feelings coming through Mackenzie. They were fake…he didn't remember a thing…he didn't feel anything for her. He didn't remember _anything. _It was as if it didn't happen. But the worst part was she knew it had happened and her feelings weren't just some fabrication, even though she tried to fool herself into believing that. Did he care so little for her, that he couldn't even remember one word, one touch, one kiss between them? She knew she did, that's the reason she still wore his _stupid_ necklace. It was poof that he once loved her, even if that love was a lie, she sure haven't believe it to be at the time.

He had gotten her to fall for him just like he always said he would…well, at least he couldn't remember to gloat about his victory.

Sonny looked up at the sound of a knock at her door, she quickly wiped away the tears and got up walking towards the door. Who could it be? Maybe her mom had gotten off work early and forgot her keys? But she soon found out that it wasn't her mom at the door.

There stood Chad Dylan Cooper—the last person she expected to see outside her door and the last person she wanted to see her like this.

He didn't say word, he just stood in the doorway staring at her. Then he put out his hand as if asking for change and said, "I want my necklace back."

"_W-what?"_ she choked out, automatically grabbing for the necklace around her neck. She couldn't have heard him right, she must have been hearing things. He couldn't have asked for his necklace, because that would mean—

"I said, I want my necklace _back_," he paused. "You know the one I gave you when I thought I was Mackenzie, Sonny or should I say…_Chloe_."

* * *

**Please review! Have a Sonny day! :)**


	15. Mackenzie

**A/N: First off I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this! I was trying to work on other things, then got sick and also computer problems. Also I left it on such a cliffhanger, sorry! Okay I'll stop rambling now...**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**Mackenzie Dylan Cooper**

**Mackenzie**

* * *

Sonny could only stare frozen in shock at the words that left his mouth, so merciless and unfeeling. She looked up and down back between his gaze and the necklace. Her lip started to quiver, she could feel tears pricking at her eyes.

_No, she wasn't going to cry in front of this…this jerk!_

"_Fine!" _she spat out, clenching her teeth. "You want the _stupid_ necklace back!" she raised her hands back reaching for the clasp, her fingers trembled, fumbling to get it off. "I'll be more than _happy_ to give it back!" she bit her lip in determination willing her hands to keep steady long enough to undo the clasp, she breathed a sigh of relief once it came undone.

Sonny slammed the necklace into Chad's hand, making a smacking noise as their hands met for a second. She felt so cold, so emotionally exhausted once it left her fingers. Whirling around, she crossed her arms. "_Get out_," she said, trying to control the timbre in her voice. "You got what you came for."

"Sonny, I think we need to talk."

Her jaw tightened at his words. "Oh, I think you've said enough, _Chad_," she said, still not facing him. "Really, I didn't think you could be any more of a jerk…but you proved me wrong."

She heard him take a couple of steps into the room. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he said, sounding like he was smiling. "You've got it all wrong."

"What do you _mean_ I—," she stared to retort, but stopped as she felt something smooth and cool on her skin. She then glanced down to see a white gold necklace with a pendant shaped like the sun with a peridot in the center—_her_ birthstone—laying on the skin beneath her neck. Her eyes widened. "_W-wh-what?"_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the light pressure of Chad's chin resting on her shoulder, and the words he spoke right next to her ear. "I couldn't just let you keep walking around with the wrong birthstone," he slightly chuckled, "plus I think this one suits you more."

Sonny whirled around staring dumbfounded at him, she looked down at the necklace again, holding it up, touching it to prove to herself that it was real. Chad avoided her gaze while he walked around causally in her apartment, every once and a while stopping and studying a photograph or trinket while he talked.

"And also now you'll think of me, Chad Dylan Cooper every time you look at it," he said browsing through the CD collection in the bookcase, then gave a cocky grin,"….well, you probably _already_ do think of me…but besides that you won't think of some _Mackenzie Dylan Cooper_ version of myself," he said making air-quotes with his fingers. He slid out one of the CD cases, flipping it over to view the songs, then furrowed his brow at it. "Munroe, do you actually _enjoy_ this type of music?"

Sonny blinked once, twice and then shook her head trying to make sense of everything. "_Huh?_" she managed to utter.

Chad didn't seem to take notice to her half response. "I _remember_…," he said softly as he returned the CD back to its place," I remember you telling me you…_love me._" A gentle, shy smile slowly curved his lips. "Not Mackenzie, but _Chad._"

Sonny instantly froze, her eyes going abnormally wide, she wasn't even sure if she was still breathing. She felt trapped, she had thought her heart had already been broken, but in that instant she realized it was only cracked and that he now held the power to shatter it completely, send it over the edge like an antique vase shattering against floor.

"And I guess…," he paused for what seemed like an eternity,"….I feel the same way."

Sonny sucked in a breath, taking in some much needed oxygen. She felt lightheaded, did her oxygen deprived brain just imagine those words…or did that actually just come out of his mouth? Was she misunderstanding him? She didn't know what to say so she resorted to something that was comfortable, something she often used when interacting with him: sarcasm.

"Well, I already knew you loved yourself Chad."

Chad's eyebrows shot up then instantly furrowed together, along with a sour expression on his face. "_Geez_, Munroe!" he stomped his foot against the floor in a tantrum fit. "I'm trying to tell you I love you, but you're kind of _ruining_ it!"

"You…_love me_?" she choked out.

Chad exhaled, calming down, and then walked over to her, his sparkling gaze never leaving hers. "Yeah, I mean your different…you don't treat me like all the other girls do. I love it when you smile. I love those big brown eyes of yours. I love just…um..," he looked down, a loss for words then glanced back up. "What I'm basically trying to say is..," he reached out taking both her hands in his,"…Sonny you're my _Chloe_, will you have me…will you let me be your _Mackenzie_?"

Sonny felt tearing pricking at her eyes, but this time for a whole different reason. The smile he loved couldn't help but erupt on her face, it was simply impossible to hold back. He _meant_ it. She could tell by that look in his eyes as he stared down at her. He wasn't teasing or ridiculing her feelings, he _returned_ them. This was _real_, it wasn't some Mackenzie included delusion, it had been Chad doing the talking all along.

Sonny threw herself into Chad's chest, punching it as her voice became a mixture of sobbing and awe-stuck laughter. "You _jerk! _I…I thought you just came for the necklace and…and—"

Chad shook his head, his eyes dancing with mirth as he smiled. "Munroe, I can't help it if you misunderstood my intentions."

"_Misunderstood?" _Sonny choked out as she let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, yes Chad _any_ girl would have clearly understood your intentions! What was I _thinking_?"

Chad smirked, rolling his eyes. "A little heavy on the sarcasm, don't you think Munroe?" he grasped her fist preventing their further attack upon his chest. "And that's enough with the hitting, seriously I'm going to bruise and I have to do swimsuit photo shoot for Mackenzie Falls this week." He paused, his eyes growing serious as his fingertips brushed against the knuckles of her hands. "So…you didn't actually answer my question."

"_Yes."_

Chad's eyes widened and he gulped. "What did you say?"

Sonny smiled taking her hands away from his, but only in order to embrace him into a hug, she rested her face into the warm folds of his shirt. "_Yes_," she repeated. "You're my Mackenzie, Chad."

Chad took in a deep breath after realizing he had been holding his breath, then he returned her embrace wrapping his arms around her, bringing them closer together. He smiled as he rested his chin against the crown of her head, everything was perfect—or at least _almost_. "_Sonny_?" he said, his voice laced with slight uncertainly at something that had been nagging at him.

"_Hhhmmm?_" Sonny lazily hummed into his shirt.

Did you…," he began slowly, _"particularly _like Mackenzie more than me at any point because I can remember some rather…um…_ardent_ looks you gave him."

Sonny instantly pulled away to look up at him dumbfounded, she blinked then her mouth started to twitch until she was bent over in laughter. "_What?"_ she gasped out through her laughter. "Are you _jealous_ of Mackenzie?"

Chad's face scrunched up at her _absurd_ notion, he let out a couple of uneven laughs and scoffed. "_Me?_ Sonny, I don't _do_ jealous, especially of _myself_." He paused, and stared rubbing his chin in thought. "But then again if I was to get jealous of _anyone_…hypothetically speaking…I guess it would be me, after all I am very envy worthy."

"If you're not jealous, then why did you ask?" said Sonny giving him a pointed look.

"Huh, ask what?" he said feinting innocence.

Sonny just shook her head knowing very well that he would continue to deny it, after all his ego wouldn't allow it. She smirked at him with a coy look in her eyes. "I do have to admit I'm going to miss some of Mackenzie's charm, he knew how to sweep a girl off her feet."

She was surprised when he suddenly took her hand and guided it over to rest on his chest, right beneath where his heart was beating. "I don't think Mackenzie is completely lost, he's right here," he said.

Sonny smiled, biting her lip to prevent herself from giggling. "Oh, how very _Mackenzie_ of you."

Chad shook his head. "No, how very _Chad_ of me, after all there is _no_ Mackenzie _without_ Chad, he gets it all from me."

Sonny couldn't help but smile at him again and then a sudden mischievous idea stuck her. "You know, I think we should go miniature golfing as a celebration!" she said this entirely as a joke, but Chad didn't take it that way.

He shook his head an uneasy glint in his eyes. "No, no I don't _do_ golf, miniature or otherwise."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Um…why?"

"Speeding flying balls, heavy metal clubs, miniature _spinning_ windmills, and all of that hitting _this_?" he said pointing to his face. "I already got hit with a golf ball once, it's not _happening_ again!" he paused for a moment. "How about we go to a nice, _safe_ movie?"

"Well, I guess I have been wanting to go see—_C-chad?_" Sonny abruptly screamed as Chad took a hold of her and put her into a dip, he looked down at her with that cocky grin of his as she held onto his neck for support.

"How's _that_ for sweeping you off your feet?"

Sonny could only stare at him for a second stunned as her heart echoed against her eardrums, and then she laughed, happy to have her old egoistic, arrogant, adorable, irresistible Chad Dylan Cooper back. "Shut up and kiss me already, Chad."

He leaned forward inches away from her lips. "That's _Mackenzie_ to you," he breathed against her lips," _my_ Chloe."

* * *

**Well I really hoped you guys loved the ending! And you all thought Chad was evil, but he really did have good intentions even though he messes up on how he does it. I have to say Channy-luva96 congrats you almost got the ending right on the dot. If you guys read back in some chapters you will notice I was doing some foreshadowing with the necklace. I can't really put into words how much all your reviews have meant to me! :) I love you guys! I hope I did a good job on the story overall for you guys! Also I'm still going to try to work on my other works sometime. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really hope there will continue to be Sonny with a Chance!**

**Have a Sonny day guys! :)**


End file.
